PROFESSIONALLY PERSONAL by DH78 in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Aspirante a tatuadora, Bella Swan trabalha em um emprego das 09hs às 17hs na Empresa Cullen Energy. Quando forçada a trabalhar com o CEO frio, esquivo e muito gostoso, ela descobre que eles têm algo em comum. Ela pode manter as coisas profissionalmente pessoais?
1. Chapter 1

**Professionally Personal**

**Título Traduzido:** Profissionalmente Pessoal

**Autora:** DH78 (www . fanfiction u/ 2231937/ DH78 )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper:** Edward & Bella

**Gênero:** Humor / Romance

**Censura:** + 18

**Fic Original:** **Professionally Personal **(www . fanfiction s/ 8660037/ 1/ Professionally-Personal )

**Sinopse: **_Aspirante a tatuadora, Bella Swan trabalha em um emprego das 09hs às 17hs na Empresa Cullen Energy. Quando forçada a trabalhar com o CEO frio, esquivo e muito gostoso, ela descobre que eles têm algo em comum. Ela pode manter as coisas profissionalmente pessoais?_

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**__: Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**DH78**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to __**DH78**__, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Chegando!"

O escritório brota do seu abatimento da hora pós almoço e, em um instante, os níveis de energia zumbem ao meu redor. Só há uma coisa em todo esse lugar que incitaria a loucura...

"Cullen está a caminho!" Eu ouço a voz desencarnada de Mike alguns cubículos para baixo.

"Merda." Eu silvo, rapidamente guardando minhas revistas _Inked_ e _Tattoo_ e fechando meus sites de fofocas.

Jane se alvoroça ao redor no cubículo ao lado como uma galinha sem cabeça. Ela é a assistente pessoal do Cullen, e não muito boa. Eu posso ouvir papéis sendo embaralhados. Pobre garota. A loira era forte com isso.

Eu ouvi um baque e um "Oh, merda!" dela antes de enfiar minha cabeça em torno da divisória para inspecionar a falha. Sua caneca de café meio vazia está derrubada, seu conteúdo ensopando papéis que provavelmente eram um pouco importantes em algum momento. Como eu sou sua assistente não oficial de tempos em tempos, eu imagino que agora seja um bom momento para fazer esse papel.

"Jane, acalme-se, eu limparei isso. Você precisa se controlar." Eu digo calmamente, descartando-a.

Ela olha para mim com os olhos azuis mais temerosos, um pouco aliviada. "Oh, Bella, obrigada! Aqui, cuide disso!" Ela ordena, empurrando um maço de guardanapos da sua gaveta e olhando a caneca e documentos manchados de café. Eu faço o melhor que posso, batendo o excesso de líquido rapidamente, mas incapaz de tirar a mancha. Vadia.

Exatamente então o sinal do elevador soa como um presságio da desgraça e todo mundo segura sua respiração e começa a agir de forma ocupada - teclados clicando como dentes batendo.

A entrada do Cullen é um momento de filme em câmera lenta, realmente. Essa é a única maneira que eu posso descrever isso. E eu só vi isso algumas vezes desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui há três meses.

De onde estou sentada, tudo o que posso ver é uma bagunça rebelde de cabelos cor de bronze balançando para dentro e fora de vista sobre a divisória enquanto ele anda.

E uma mandíbula. Isso é tudo.

Ele fica no escritório de canto, é claro, já que ele é CEO da Empresa Cullen Energy. Aparentemente, é um incremento recente, uma vez que ele acabou de assumir para o seu avô se aposentar um mês antes de eu começar aqui. Eu não vi muito dele, tendo testemunhado apenas dois outros surtos do escritório como este.

A porta do Cullen fecha com propósito e há um suspiro coletivo das abelhas operárias.

O interfone de Jane zumbe raivosamente, seguido pela voz estrondosa e masculina do chefe.

"Senhorita Voltur, por favor, traga-me as propostas que eu pedi mais cedo... depressa, por favor".

Bem, pelo menos ele disse 'por favor'.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen".

Jane rapidamente desloca mais papéis ao redor, e eu juro que ela faz isso só para parecer importante. Ela pega os papéis que precisa, incluindo o manchado de marrom.

Isso não acabará bem.

Cullen é conhecido por ser um pouco perfeccionista e meio idiota.

Oh, não. Isso não acabará bem.

Ela sai voando num piscar de olhos em direção ao escritório dele e desaparece por trás da porta fechando.

Estou atolada em entrada de dados cerca de cinco minutos depois quando ouço a porta do Cullen ser aberta, seguida de uma Jane com os olhos marejados caminhando rapidamente de volta para a sua mesa. Eu fico olhando para ela, junto com o resto dos nossos companheiros de escritório, enquanto ela pega uma pequena caixa e começa a recolher suas coisas.

"Jane?" Eu sussurro.

"Simplesmente não, Bella. Eu estraguei tudo. Ele me demitiu. Fim da história." Ela funga.

"Oh, Jane... uhm, eu..."

"Oh, por favor, Bella. Você nunca realmente gostou de mim. Eu sei disso. Você não tem que agir como se você se importasse." Ela sussurra, atirando seu calendário do _One Direction _na caixa e pegando sua bolsa.

Ela está meio certo, eu acho. Não é que eu não goste dela, no entanto, eu só não tenho nada em comum com ela.

Porque, sério... _One Direction_? Revirar de olhos.

Ela desaparece em um instante, despedindo-se de Lauren, a recepcionista ao virar da esquina, antes de deslizar para dentro do elevador.

Bem, é isso.

Todos ao meu redor praticamente voltam ao trabalho, então eu acho que o drama acabou.

Por volta das 16hs meu telefone vibra na minha mesa.

_Ei, vadia. Ainda estamos combinadas para mais tarde?_

Minha melhor amiga, Rose.

_Claro, cadela. Tenho alguns esboços para te mostrar do torso que você queria. – B_

_Muito bom. Eu pedirei vindaloo do restaurante indiano que você gosta. – R_

_Não se esqueça da bebida de manga. Minha boca morrerá sem ela. – B_

_Você é a rainha do drama. 3 estrelas não é picante. – R_

_Diz a garota que acha que 5 estrelas é um passeio no parque. – B_

_Ha ha. Vejo você mais tarde, mulher. – R_

Estou voltando para a minha tela de dados oh-tão-emocionante pouco antes de eu ouvir a porta do Cullen ser aberta. É como uma resposta Pavloviana aqui e todo mundo mais uma vez prende a respiração. Geralmente é por volta dessa hora que o Cullen sai para fazer o que quer que os esnobes da alta sociedade como ele fazem depois de mandar nas pessoas durante todo o dia.

Mas não. Não hoje.

Hoje, eu percebo, incrédula, ele caminha em direção ao meu lado do andar. Ele não poderia estar...

Mas, que diabos?

Ele está ao meu lado um momento depois, inclinando-se contra a divisória que uma vez dividia meu cubículo do de Jane. Ele olha para o espaço vazio dela antes de voltar para mim e, pela primeira vez, eu pego um vislumbre total do homem.

Bem, putaquepariu. O homem é bom.

A mandíbula em pleno vigor, pele perfeitamente lisa e ardentes olhos verdes. E, por falar em ardentes, o cabelo. O cabelo é um motim de sienna queimado... e talvez um pouco de amarelo oxidado.

Eu não posso evitar, eu falo em cores de tinta.

Seu terno preto é perfeitamente adaptado e ajustado, tipo, perfeitamente. É um pouco demais para os meus sentidos.

Oh, espere. Ele está falando. Merda.

"Senhorita Swan?"

"Desculpe. O que você disse?" Deus, eu pareço uma idiota.

Ele estreita seus olhos para mim e encara meu próprio espaço de trabalho antes de se repetir.

"Eu disse." Ele faz uma pausa para respirar. Aparentemente, ele também é impaciente. "A Senhorita Voltur não é mais empregada na Cullen Energy e, portanto, você será minha assistente pessoal até que um substituto adequado seja contratado".

O quê?

"Um, senhor. Eu agradeço a sua confiança em minhas habilidades, mas eu sou mal qualificada para a posição. Eu sou apenas uma pessoa de dados".

"Bobagem. Não pense que escapou à minha atenção que você era a pessoa responsável pela limpeza da bagunçca da Senhorita Voltur de tempos em tempos. Como eu disse, é temporário até que eu possa entrevistar e contratar um novo assistente. Dito isso, eu preciso que estas propostas sejam redigitadas. Elas estão manchadas e inaceitáveis. Eu confio que você as deixará perfeitas".

É quando eu noto o arquivo em sua outra mão, e quando ele o coloca na minha mesa ao lado do meu teclado, eu olho para baixo.

Seus dedos longos descansam sobre o arquivo e meus olhos seguem para cima até que eu vejo algo que totalmente fode com o meu cérebro.

Tinta.

Apenas uma lasca de pontas de tinta preta debaixo do seu relógio prateado parecendo muito caro e manga abotoada, bem no seu pulso.

Cullen é tatuado.

Este é um novo desenvolvimento. E eu estou totalmente excitada.

"Até a hora do almoço de amanhã, Senhorita Swan. Sim?"

Merda. Ele está falando de novo.

Quando eu olho para cima, ele está olhando para mim como se eu fosse louca.

Eu devo ser.

Eu limpo minha garganta nervosamente antes de responder.

"Sim, Cullen... quero dizer, sim, Sr. Cullen, senhor. Eu terei isso pronto e virei para você... quero dizer... levarei para você amanhã as propostas. Você pode contar comigo, senhor, Sr. Cullen... senhor".

Merda. Eu sou uma imbecil.

Suas sobrancelhas arqueiam antes que ele se endireite e vá embora.

"Oh, meu Deus." Eu murmuro para mim mesma, ainda tentando entender o que eu acabei de ver.

Meu chefe gostoso é tatuado, e eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber o quanto ele é tatuado.

Isso é totalmente errado em cada nível.

Um minuto depois, ele está fora da porta fazendo o seu caminho normal mais curto para o elevador, mas, desta vez, ele olha em volta antes de trancar seu olhar em mim.

É ilegível, mas ainda é reconhecimento.

Bem, isso é novo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Isso é muito foda, Bella. Quando nós podemos começar?"

Rose espreita sobre meus esboços para a peça de torso na qual nós estivemos para lá e para cá nos últimos dois meses. Bem, tudo começou como uma peça de torso, mas agora evoluiu para um torso envolvido para as costas e subindo pelo ombro.

"Sim? Você não acha que é demais? Quero dizer, as flores de cerejeira são muito populares agora, e eu só queria que as suas fossem um pouco diferentes".

"Não, não, isso é perfeito. Eu meio que gosto da idéia das raízes sendo mais proeminentes na cintura e crescendo e subindo assim. Ficará incrível, garota." Ela me assegura, tomando o último gole da sua taça de vinho.

Eu tenho muito orgulho de mim mesma. Rose tem sido a minha tela pelo último ano, ou algo assim, começando de uma pequena chave de crânio em seu pulso a conceitos desenvolvidos.

"Eu aposto que seus professores de pintura nunca imaginaram que você usaria o seu conhecimento de arte para essas coisas, não é? Todos esses tipos de galerias idiotas abafadas..." Ela para quando coloca os pratos vazios na cozinha.

"Bem, isso ainda é arte para mim, eu só estou usando pele, em vez de papel ou tela." Eu respondo, ainda aprimorando meu projeto apenas assim.

"Então, e quanto a esse cara, o seu chefe?" Ela está ao meu lado novamente com uma segunda taça de vinho me observando desenhar. "Você parou a história quando a garota foi demitida, o que aconteceu depois?"

"Ugh, ainda é completamente surreal para mim, Rose. Acontece que o meu chefe, Sr. Cullen, sai do seu escritório em direção a mim, o que ele nunca faz, e me diz que eu serei sua assistente pessoal até que ele possa contratar alguém".

"Merda, eu espero que isso venha com um aumento".

"Você sabe? Eu nem sequer sei. Acho que eu terei que perguntar a ele. Mas, Rose, esse não foi o lance. Ele deixa o arquivo na minha mesa exatamente no momento em que eu percebo que ele é tatuado. Eu não podia dizer o que era, mas estava definitivamente espreitando sob a sua manga." Eu tremo, revivendo o momento, enquanto conto a ela a história.

"Fôda-me. Ele é bonito?" Ela pergunta, olhos arregalados e interessados.

Eu respiro fundo e suspiro. "Puta merda, Rose. É ridículo o quanto ele é gostoso. Eu nem sei por que não percebi antes. Oh, espere, sim, eu sei. É porque ele nunca colocou os pés do meu lado do escritório até hoje." Eu descanso minha cabeça em meu caderno aberto.

"Bem, o que diabos você está esperando? Você será a assistente pessoal dele agora, pelo menos por um tempo. Talvez você se torne um tanto profissionalmente pessoal com ele e você possa perguntar diretamente a ele sobre a tinta".

Eu viro minha cabeça, ainda descansando sobre as páginas, e estreito os olhos para ela.

"Profissionalmente pessoal?"

"Sim, você sabe. Qual é o pedido dele no Starbucks, o que ele gosta em seus sanduíches, quais dias pegar seus ternos da lavanderia. Você saberá toda a agenda social dele e terá que parar em sua cobertura megalomaníaca para regar suas plantas enquanto ele estiver fora da cidade." Ela diz, balançando as sobrancelhas perfeitas.

"Rose, você assiste filmes demais. Jane nunca fez nenhuma dessas coisas. Bem, exceto pelo café e a lavanderia. Mas a maioria é apenas digitar as coisas para ele e agendar compromissos e sincronizar seu iPhone".

"Bem, então, lá vai. Acesso ao iPhone dele poderia dar a você informações valiosas sobre o cara. Ele provavelmente vai querer o seu número também, para que ele possa encontrá-la quando precisar. Talvez um dia destes ele ligue depois de horas querendo que você vá para a sua casa e 'sincronize seu iPhone... na cama'." Ela diz essa última parte toda sem fôlego, como a idiota que ela é. Eu não posso evitar bufar.

"Você soa como uma atendente de tele-sexo. Você deveria considerar uma mudança de carreira".

"Você está brincando? E desperdiçar este pacote fantástico?" Ela se endireita, acenando com a mão sobre o seu corpo como Vanna White.

"Você está certa. Você é muito mais ajustada para possuir um bar, chutando bundas e sendo chamada de vários nomes".

"Malditamente certa, vagabunda. Ok, agora, vamos falar sobre a rosa que eu quero no meu pé".

Enquanto nos aprofundarmos nos novos esboços para mais uma tatuagem para Rose, minha mente está se recuperando.

_Profissionalmente pessoal._

Eu posso fazer isso? Com ele? O cara que me fez querer rasgar seu terno caro diretamente da sua bunda com apenas a provocação de tinta em sua mão?

Amanhã será interessante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Senhorita Swan? Meu escritório, por favor." A voz do Cullen ressoa através do interfone na minha mesa.

_Inspire profundamente, expire profundamente, Bella._

Eu tinha passado a maior parte da manhã dando os toques finais nestas propostas que o Cullen queria e tinha acabado de pegar a cópia final da impressora quando ele me chamou.

"Aqui não vai nada." Eu murmuro para mim mesma, endireitando as rugas inexistentes da minha saia lápis e caminhando em direção ao escritório do meu chefe.

O escritório dele é minimalista e aço frio e couro. Nenhuma surpresa nisso. Suas costas está virada pra mim enquanto ele anota algo. A cadeira em frente à sua mesa parece convidativa, mas não estou certa de qual seja o protocolo. Fico em pé? Sento? Eu me anuncio?

"Sente-se, Senhorita Swan".

Bem, então é isso.

Eu sento calmamente esperando que ele termine o que quer que ele faça nesta sala estéril. Olho em volta rapidamente, examinando o espaço ao meu redor. Não há absolutamente nada de pessoal aqui: nada de fotos, nenhum diploma, sem plantas... nada.

O som da sua cadeira girando ao redor traz meu olhar para a frente e para o centro, trancando com os profundos olhos verdes do Cullen. Ele olha para mim com expectativa.

"Bem, você tem alguma coisa para mim?"

Eu limpo minha garganta. "Sim, Sr. Cullen. Aqui." Eu coloco os documentos digitados em sua mesa, empurrando-os em direção a ele. Sua mão se estende e, como fodidos ímas, meus olhos são atraídos para o seu relógio - mais preto e cromado - e a cauda preta de tinta embaixo dele.

Sua mão se foi num piscar de olhos e eu balanço minha cabeça um pouco para limpar meu cérebro nebuloso. Suas sobrancelhas franzem juntas e sua boca faz uma coisa bonitinha de beicinho enquanto ele lê a minha obra.

Cullen finalmente termina sua leitura e suspira.

"Perfeito. Obrigado. Você pode ir".

Hum, é isso? Tudo bem então. Eu lentamente começo a sair quando ele dirige sua atenção para o seu laptop.

Antes que eu esteja na porta, ele fala novamente.

"Ah, e, Senhorita Swan?"

Eu me viro rapidamente. "Sim, senhor?"

"Você vai almoçar agora?"

"Uh, eu estava planejando isso, senhor".

"Ótimo. Eu quero um pastrami com pão de centeio do Norm." Ele diz, seus olhos nunca deixando a tela.

_Profissionalmente pessoal._ Ok, aqui vamos nós.

"Mais alguma coisa, Sr. Cullen?"

"Sim. Eu quero um café venti, preto".

"Sim, senhor." Eu respeitosamente concordo, minha mão na maçaneta da porta.

"Oh, Senhorita Swan." Ele diz com um pouco de música nisso. Eu me viro novamente e olho interrogativamente.

"Você está festejando?"

"O quê?" Ele está falando sério?

Um lado da sua boca se levanta no mais delicioso sorriso que eu já vi. Eu nunca o vi sorrir. A imagem é debilitante.

"Então você pode querer levar isso com você." Ele diz, enquanto seus olhos olham para mim e ele empurra um cartão de crédito sobre a mesa.

"Oh! Oh, sim, claro. Bobagem minha." Eu ando e pego o cartão dele e seus dedos roçam nos meus por uma fração de segundo a mais do que o normal... eu acho.

_Ele fez isso de propósito?_ Eu estou delirando. É isso aí. Eu sou uma bagunça com tesão.

"Volte depressa. Eu estou morrendo de fome." Seu tom de comando retorna e, sim, eu estou delirando.

Eu saio rapidamente e estou de volta em 30 minutos com o seu pedido, seu café e minha salada. Eu deixo minhas coisas antes de ir ao seu escritório para entregar sua comida.

"Com licença, Sr. Cullen, onde devo colocar isso?"

Sua cadeira se vira e ele está no telefone. Ele sinaliza para eu esperar.

"Sim, sim, eu estou ciente de que o prazo é curto, mas eu preciso lembrá-lo que você foi negligente com dois prazos antigos? Eu preciso disso pronto até o final de hoje. Não há discussão. Eu fui claro? Bom. Adeus".

Sua voz de chefe é assustadora.

"Perdoe-me, Senhorita Swan, você pode simplesmente colocá-lo ali na mesa de café." Ele aponta para uma outra pequena área no escritório com uma poltrona de couro e duas cadeiras correspondentes em torno de uma mesa básica de café com tampo de vidro. Eu deixo os bens e me preparo para sair quando ele fala.

"Onde está o seu almoço, Senhorita Swan?"

"Hmm? Ah, está na minha mesa, senhor. Aproveite, senhor." Eu digo antes de sair pela porta. Eu pego o que quase parece um olhar decepcionado do Cullen. Estranho. E, simplesmente assim, ele desaparece, substituído pela expressão endurecida de um CEO astuto.

"Bem, Senhorita Swan, você pode trazer o seu almoço para cá. Nós teremos um almoço de trabalho. Eu preciso finalizar meu calendário e preciso que você esteja totalmente atualizada e preparada. Eu quero você de volta aqui em dois minutos. E traga o seu laptop e seu telefone. Confio que seja um smartphone?" Ele vira suas costas para mim sem me dar uma segunda olhada, e eu corro tentando entender o que acabou de acontecer.

Quando volto com a minha salada, ele me leva até o sofá e nós comemos enquanto sincronizamos e coordenamos eventos, compromissos, reuniões. Vejo vislumbres da sua tinta cada vez que ele dá uma mordida gigante em seu sanduíche. Tudo nele é perturbador – seu queixo quando ele mastiga, seu pomo de Adão quando ele engole, seus dedos enquanto ele limpa sua boca com beicinho com o guardanapo, e, claro, a tinta em sua mão. Isso está me provocando. Merda, eu preciso saber o que é.

Depois de comer, ele pega meu celular e digita seu número de telefone e o salva sob E. Cullen. Seu próprio celular silva.

"Aí. Eu tenho o seu número agora. Você estará de plantão, mas eu não ligarei depois das horas de trabalho... muito".

"Muito, senhor?"

"Haverá momentos em que será necessária a sua assistência, embora eles serão poucos e distantes entre si, se ocorrerem. E, lembre-se, Senhorita Swan, isso é temporário. O RH já está me enviando alguns currículos para a substituição permanente de Jane".

De repente, havia algo que eu precisava trazer à sua atenção. Eu me lembro do que Rose disse na noite anterior.

"Sr. Cullen, eu, uh, há algo sobre o qual eu posso precisar de esclarecimentos".

"E o que é?"

"Hum, eu ainda trabalho principalmente com entrada de dados, e eu sei que aceitei este trabalho como uma posição provisória, mas, uhm, como isso vai refletir no meu salário?"

_E, respire, Bella._

Cullen fixa seu olhar ilegível em mim mais uma vez e eu quero desviar o olhar, mas simplesmente não consigo.

"Você tem o direito de fazer essa pergunta, Senhorita Swan. Não se sinta desconfortável. Eu já considerei o meu plano de pagamento para você e você deve ver a mudança em seu holerite na sexta-feira. Acredito que será satisfatório".

"Obrigada, senhor".

"Bem, então, eu acho que terminamos aqui. Você pode voltar para a sua mesa, Senhorita Swan. Tenha um bom dia".

Considere-me dispensada.

Volto para meu cubículo, pegando os olhares de Mike e o resto da tripulação. Aposto que eles estão se perguntando quando eu estragarei as coisas.

Ha! Nada fodidamente provável. Eu serei ótima neste trabalho e, esperançosamente, balançarei o mundo do Cullen...

Profissionalmente pessoal, é claro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na manhã seguinte, eu entro no trabalho me perguntando por que há de repente uma mesa colocada na frente do escritório do Cullen, mas não presto atenção, já que tenho muito trabalho a fazer hoje se eu terei que atender aos caprichos do Cullen.

Eu ligo meu laptop e percebo um e-mail do Cullen.

**De: ECULLEN**

**Para: BSWAN**

**Re: Atribuição de Mesa**

**Horário: 08h35**

_Senhorita Swan,_

_Por favor, tome nota que você deve mover seus pertences para a mesa disponível na frente do meu escritório. É imperativo que a minha assistente pessoal esteja mais perto, no caso de eu precisar de ajuda. Eu espero que você tenha movido totalmente as coisas até a hora que eu voltar amanhã. Estarei fora do escritório hoje. Reagende todos os meus compromissos para a próxima semana._

_Edward A. Cullen_

_CEO Empresa Cullen Energy_

O quê? Eu olho e releio o e-mail uma e outra vez. Por que ele quer que eu me mude? Jane nunca teve que se mudar. Tanto quanto eu sei, o avô do Cullen nunca teve realmente uma assistente pessoal do lado de fora do seu escritório. Então, por que a mudança repentina?

Eu realmente não posso questionar suas decisões neste momento, então eu simplesmente respondo para que ele saiba que eu recebi sua mensagem e a cumprirei.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Depois que estou completamente transplantada e fiquei suficientemente assustada com todo mundo olhando para mim tanto curiosamente, ou em estado de choque, ou ambos, a sexta-feira praticamente passa sem incidentes. Eu reprogramo todos os seus compromissos como ele pediu e, por volta das 16hs30min, estou pronta para iniciar o fim de semana.

Eu me encontro com Jasper no sábado de manhã, um cara que eu conheci em uma convenção de tatuagem no ano passado. Ele me ofereceu um estágio em seu estúdio para que eu pudesse conseguir minhas horas de prática. Ele é incrível - um artista fantástico, com uma lista de espera de dez meses de clientes e, por cima de tudo isso, ele é simplesmente um cara legal.

"O que foi, garota Bella. Como foi a sua semana?"

Eu coloco minhas coisas na minha estação e puxo uma cadeira ao lado dele enquanto ele trabalha. Ele está trabalhando em uma peça de perna de Marlene, uma das suas frequentadoras. Ela é bonita pra caralho. Uma fotógrafa profissional, ela tira fotos de estilo pin-up de seus clientes. Ela é linda, com estilo Rockabilly, e, desta vez, ele está preenchendo o esboço de uma gueixa pin-up.

"Meh. Trabalho é trabalho." Eu respondo, olhando-o com muita atenção.

"Bem, eu receio estar adicionando mais trabalho para você, mas eu duvido que você vá reclamar." Seus olhos encontram os meus brevemente acima do aro dos seus óculos e ele sorri antes de retornar para a sua peça.

"Você entendeu isso certo. Eu aceitarei isso sobre o meu dia de trabalho a qualquer momento. O que você tem para mim?"

"Um par de garotas chegando em cerca de 20 minutos. Elas são marinheiras de primeira viagem, então querem pequenas tattoos. A papelada e o esboço estão lá em cima no balcão. Eu confio em você. Faça isso".

"Você entendeu".

As próximas horas passam felizmente enquanto eu tatuo as duas garotas, que querem corações correspondentes em seus quadris com "BFF" gravado no interior. Sim, não é nada a minha xícara de chá, mas, ei, quem sou eu para julgar?

Rose chega para a sua primeira sessão após o almoço. Eu estou muito animada para conseguir comer. Esta é a minha primeira grande peça, e minha melhor amiga está me deixando marcá-la permanentemente com a minha própria criação.

"Ei, Jas! O que há de novo?" Ela grita para o meu chefe do outro lado da loja enquanto eu a preparo na minha estação.

"Não muito, loira. Você realmente deixará essa aí marcar você?" Ele brinca, balançando a cabeça na minha direção.

"Ha, ha. Engraçado, Jasper." Eu digo secamente.

Rose ri e, em seguida, muda de assunto quando fica confortável.

"Então, nada de novo com o Sr. Chefão?" Ela balança suas sobrancelhas.

"Ugh. O idiota nem sequer apareceu na sexta-feira. Enviou um e-mail ordenando que eu me mudasse para uma mesa na frente do seu escritório e me disse que não viria... tudo curto. Eu estava lutando para remarcar tudo. Todo mundo estava olhando. Sinto falta do meu pequeno cubículo".

"Oooh, ele quer você mais perto. Ele quer você, baby. Oh, sim..." Ela diz, completa com a voz sensual de atendente de tele-sexo.

Com um revirar dos meus olhos, eu traço seu desenho para a colocação e, após sua aprovação, começo a trabalhar todos os contornos pelas próximas três horas.

Eu passo o domingo de pijama lendo romances inúteis e trabalhando em meus esboços. Eu também fico curiosa e procuro meu chefe no Google porque eu não tenho vergonha.

Imagem após imagem em eventos beneficentes, cerimônias inovadoras e bailes. Posso até ver a tatuagem em sua mão em algumas delas. Eu ainda não posso descobrir o que é.

Eu o vejo sorrir em um par de fotos e isso totalmente me confunde. Ele é gostoso, todo mundo sabe disso. Mas quando o cara sorri, isso envia todos os tipos de sensações oscilantes em minha barriga.

Ele nunca leva uma namorada para estas coisas. Isso é outra coisa que eu noto.

Talvez ele seja gay.

É possível. Não me surpreenderia nem um pouco que alguém tão lindo jogasse para o outro time.

Com um suspiro, eu fecho meu laptop e vou para a cama. Pouco antes de eu desligar a lâmpada na minha cabeceira, há um zumbido vindo do meu telefone.

_E. Cullen_

Eu estou de repente alerta. São 23hs30min. Eu achei que ele tivesse dito que não ligaria após o horário de trabalho, a menos que fosse necessário.

Pego o telefone para ver a mensagem que ele considera ser tão necessária em um domingo à noite.

_Você moveu suas coisas?_

Sério?

_Boa noite para você também, senhor. E, sim, eu movi. – B_

_Bom. – E_

_Bom? Existe algum tipo de matéria urgente que você precisava discutir, senhor? – B_

_Por que a pergunta? – E_

_São 23hs30min em um domingo. Você mencionou que ligações após o horário de trabalho estavam fora dos limites, exceto para emergências. Existe uma situação de emergência? – B_

Não há nenhuma mensagem depois disso e eu acho que ele ficou aborrecido com enviar mensagem para um peão e fui dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Começo a trabalhar com alguns minutos de sobra para que eu possa dar uma olhada no calendário do Cullen e ver o que precisa de atenção. Até agora, tudo é um mar de rosas. Cullen envia-me um e-mail dizendo que chegará um pouco mais tarde e para ter seu café pronto em sua mesa às 10hs.

Sim, mestre. Eu reviro meus olhos.

Recupero o atraso em algumas entradas de dados e busco para ele o seu precioso café e ainda termino muito antes do horário que o Cullen deveria estar valsando ao trabalho. Então, eu faço o que qualquer pessoa normal no trabalho faz – entro na internet e vasculho ao redor lendo minhas revistas de tatuagem. Além do telefonema ocasional, eu não sou perturbada.

"Está se divertindo?" A voz estrondosa e, vou admitir, sexy, do meu chefe, me assusta.

Eu olho para cima e ofego. Ele paira sobre mim com uma expressão intensa, embora eu quase possa ver um sorriso divertido na iminência de romper enquanto eu sigo seus olhos para...

Minha revista. Fotos de algumas das melhores tatuagens no mundo.

Eu a escondo rapidamente e fecho a minha gaveta.

"Sim... quero dizer, _não_... quero dizer..."

"Esqueça isso." Ele diz secamente, fazendo-me calar minha boca. Eu não me atrevo a olhar para ele até que ele esteja quase através da porta, e quando olho, eu pego um sorriso maligno em seu perfil. Ele não percebe que eu vi... mas eu certamente vi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O resto da semana passa com o Cullen gastando muito dela fora do escritório, com mensagens de texto ocasionais ou e-mails jogados no meu caminho confirmando compromissos. Às vezes, quando ele realmente nos agracia com a sua presença, ele é bastante como o chefe frio, nem sequer olhando para mim enquanto me dá ordens por aí. O resto dos meus colegas de trabalho ainda sofre espasmos cada vez que ele está aqui, mas eu aprendi a ignorar isso. Isso fica velho. Quero dizer, ele é só um cara, certo?

Certo. Talvez. Eu não sei.

Há outras vezes – momentos muito raros – quando eu juro que ele está flertando comigo, quase como se ele não tivesse controle sobre isso. Simples pequenos gestos, a maneira como ele olha para mim quando ele verdadeiramente olha para mim... é quase como se ele estivesse segurando. O quê, eu não sei.

Roçar de dedos quando eu entrego a ele o seu café. A maneira como ele olha para mim quando estou recitando recados.

O que eu estou dizendo? Eu sou louca. Ele é meu chefe, ele não está escondendo nada. Ele não quer ter nada a ver com uma garotinha de entrada de dados como eu.

_Certo, Bella. Essa é a atitude. Mantenha isso Profissionalmente Pessoal. Você é a assistente pessoal dele e nada mais... E nem mesmo de forma permanente, é isso._

O zumbido do telefone na minha mesa redireciona a minha atenção.

_Deixei um documento de apoio muito importante no meu escritório. Por favor, pegue-o da minha mesa e envie por fax para 555-476-8452._

"Sim, senhor." Eu zombo em saudação, indo para o seu escritório.

Quando abro a gaveta da sua mesa, o documento está exatamente onde ele disse que o deixou. Pegá-lo, no entanto, revela algo que me pára nos meus calcanhares.

O canto de uma revista que eu conheço bem espreita de entre arquivos colocados a esmo.

A edição atual da Revista Inked.

Meu coração quase pula para fora do meu peito. Como uma coisa tão simples pode me fazer ter arrepios? Como?

E, porque eu sou uma cadela intrometida, eu cautelosamente movo os arquivos e percebo um Post-it anexado à revista.

_**Jasper**_

_**555-764-8899**_

O nome do meu mentor escrito na caligrafia do Cullen.

Que porra é essa? Por que ele tem o número de Jasper?

Imediatamente, um milhão de teorias flutuam pela minha cabeça. Cada uma se funde com uma diferente, mais elaborada, e é quando eu sei que preciso dar um passo para trás e usar a lógica.

Eu rapidamente reorganizo tudo de volta para onde estava e envio o fax sobre as coisas pelas quais ele provavelmente está esperando impacientemente enquanto eu surto. Em momentos, há uma outra mensagem de texto.

_Obrigado. Vá para casa mais cedo. Tenha um bom fim de semana._

Vê? Então ele faz coisas assim, e eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer com ele. Mas essa garota não vai se queixar sobre iniciar o meu fim de semana mais cedo. Eu saio correndo de lá e chego em casa em tempo recorde. Eu realmente quero ligar para Jasper e perguntar se ele conhece o Cullen, mas eu não sou tão íntima dele, então eu simplesmente terei que esperar até amanhã, quando eu for para a próxima sessão de Rose.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ei, Jas?" Eu pergunto, preparando minha estação para a chegada de Rose. Ele está na recepção da loja passando por recibos.

"Sim, Bells?"

"Você conhece um Edward Cullen, por acaso?"

Ele pára o que está fazendo e pensa por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça e voltar ao seu trabalho.

"Não toca nenhum sino, por quê?"

"Oh, nenhuma razão, realmente. Engraçado, porém, ele é meu chefe, certo? E eu me deparei com o seu nome em um pedaço de papel no escritório dele e só queria saber." Eu dou de ombros, fingindo indiferença.

"Hmm, isso é estranho. Eu não me lembro de sequer conhecer um Edward. Mas eu corro em círculos diferentes do que os ternos apertados idiotas para os quais você trabalha." Ele diz com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu bufo, porque, sim, cara, se você soubesse.

Se _eu_ soubesse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A segunda sessão de Rose é um sucesso. Como um tapinha nas costas para mim mesma, eu uso o domingo para apenas sentar e desfrutar do excelente clima.

Eu tenho um lugar no Central Park. É uma grande árvore de carvalho agradável que oferece a melhor sombra do mundo e uma excelente vista dos condomínios arranha-céu, situada bem ao lado de um pequeno campo onde muitas pessoas passeiam com seus cães e brincam. Eu me sento e pego meu caderno de desenho e lápis e apenas desenho.

Às vezes, eu desenho os intrincados desenhos dos edifícios, às vezes, um casal sentado em um cobertor fazendo olhos arregalados para o outro, talvez uma criança empinando uma pipa com o pai. E, às vezes, eu esboço novos projetos para os clientes que ainda não existem.

Eu não sou muito tatuada. Eu definitivamente prefiro marcar outras pessoas a me ter marcada por toda parte. Minhas tatuagens são pessoais, não para exibição só para as pessoas verem. Mas, por incrível que pareça, eu absolutamente amo ver homens e mulheres totalmente exibindo sua pele.

Estou começando um novo design abstrato inspirado por padrões tribais e celtas quando ouço uma voz que foi gravada na minha cabeça e arquivada em "coisas pelas quais gozar".

"Leah! Aqui, menina!"

Eu olho para cima, procurando o dono da dita voz de sexo, porque talvez eu finalmente esteja perdendo a cabeça e ouvindo coisas.

Mas, lá está ele. Parecendo muito, muito diferente em algum tipo de camisa sem gola e mangas longas cor de aveia, e calça jeans de cintura baixa. Há um fofo labrador preto correndo de volta para ele, um pedaço de pau orgulhosamente pendurado para fora da sua boca.

Eu não sei se ele me viu, porque estou muito ocupada tentando me esconder. Eu não sei por que enlouqueço e começo a puxar meu capuz sobre a cabeça, apressadamente colocando meus óculos de sol. Não é que eu não queira falar com ele, eu simplesmente não saberia como me comportar com ele neste cenário. Ele é meu chefe. Ele existe dentro dos limites do meu emprego das 09hs às 17hs. Isto – ter que se comunicar com ele aqui com pessoas normais - eu simplesmente me encolho com o constrangimento.

Eu acho que consegui com sucesso me misturar na árvore, então eu continuar a desenhar, percebendo que não ouvi mais a voz dele. Bom, talvez ele se foi.

"Senhorita Swan? Eu pensei tê-la reconhecido".

Merda. Merda merda merda _merda_.

Eu lentamente arrasto meus olhos do seu Adidas preto para o seu jeans e até seu peito, notando que ele empurrou as mangas para os braços. Meus olhos permanecem nas tatuagens: elas se estendem desde os pulsos e desaparecem sob as mangas. Querido Deus.

Quando eu finalmente consigo uma boa olhada em seu rosto, sua expressão me faz querer fazer coisas ruins para ele aqui, neste parque... na frente de todas essas pessoas. Ele está sorrindo maliciosamente, e eu tenho certeza que é óbvio que eu o estava verificando.

"O... oi, olá, Sr. Cullen. Como está você?"

Boa. Eu não soei como uma idiota... não muito.

"Senhorita Swan." Ele inclina a cabeça apenas um pouco em saudação. "Por favor, você acha que podemos esquecer a coisa de Sr. Cullen, pelo menos fora do escritório?" Ele diz enquanto comanda baixinho para que seu cachorro sente ao seu lado. Ela é adorável.

"Uh, sim, senhor".

Ele revira seus olhos e, sim, mesmo isso é meio quente. Isso o torna... humano, eu acho.

"Apenas Edward. Nada de senhor também, certo? Posso?" Ele aponta para um ponto no chão ao meu lado, e eu estou pirando completamente agora. Faço um gesto para o local tão casualmente quanto posso. Esperançosamente ele não pode dizer como as borboletas no meu estômago se transformaram em malditos pinguins imperadores saltando em trampolins.

Quando ele senta, sua cadela faz o mesmo aos nossos pés. Imagino que falar sobre a cadela é um tópico seguro.

"Ela é uma gracinha. Qual o nome dela?"

"Leah. Ela tem um ano de idade, eu a tenho desde que ela era um filhotinho".

"Ela segue bem os comandos".

"Sim, isso levou um tempo." Ele ri, e os sons da sua voz são ridiculamente sexy.

"Eu a peguei do abrigo quando ela era apenas um filhotinho. Ela era a menorzinha e todos os seus outros irmãos tinham sido adotados".

Como se ele não pudesse ser mais quente. Ele tem um cão do abrigo.

"O que você está desenhando aí?" Ele se inclina um pouco em minha direção, tentando espreitar em meu caderno de esboços. A ação é estranha para mim, já que ele tem sido meio idiota no trabalho. Tê-lo tão perto de mim está mexendo com o meu cérebro, o que torna difícil formar palavras.

"Uh, hum... isto é só, nada de especial. Apenas esboços que eu faço para... coisas..." Eu paro quando meus olhos encontram seu antebraço coberto de tinta.

"Parecem com desenhos de tatuagem." Ele diz.

"Uhm, sim, eles meio que são. Isso é o que eu faço... ou quero fazer, eu acho." Eu respondo, sutilmente tentando cobrir e fechar o meu caderno. Sua mão de repente cobre a minha, parando todos os movimentos e me tornando paralisada.

"Posso dar uma olhada? Você não tem que escondê-los, você sabe. Como você pode ver, eu não sou particularmente avesso a tatuagens".

É o olhar em seus olhos e o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios quando ele diz isso que me deixa fraca nos joelhos. Ele está lá, segurando-me cativa com o seu olhar.

Ele gentilmente ergue o caderno das minhas mãos e começa a folhear as páginas, parando em várias páginas com acenos e ocasionais _mm-hmm_.

"Estes são realmente, realmente bons. Você tem um jeito com linhas e sombreamento. Por que você não está trabalhando em um estúdio?" Ele pergunta, colocando o caderno entre nós.

"Eu meio que trabalho, na verdade. É apenas um estágio, no entanto, nos finais de semana".

"Por que não em tempo integral?"

"Uh, porque..." Por que eu estou dizendo tudo isso a ele? Mais importante, por que ele quer tanto saber?

Ele parece genuinamente interessado no que eu tenho a dizer. É tão diferente do trabalho.

"Porque?" Ele pede depois que eu levo muito tempo para responder. Bem, aqui vai.

"Eu quero abrir meu próprio estúdio um dia, e trabalhar em um emprego fixo das 09hs às 17hs me permite guardar um pouco de cada salário. Eu sou paciente. Eu chegarei lá".

Ele me toca mais uma vez como se estivesse tentando me decifrar. É um pouco irritante, especialmente porque ele é tão malditamente bonito.

"Eu não tenho dúvidas de que você chegará, Senhorita Swan".

"Bella." Eu deixo escapar antes de pensar sobre isso.

Então ele sorri. E eu sorrio.

"Chame-me de Bella, por favor. Como você disse, nós não estamos no trabalho".

"Não. Nós definitivamente não estamos." Sua voz cai um pouco quando ele diz isso, e lá se vão os pinguins novamente.

Isto pode ser potencialmente perigoso. Eu já ouvi todos os tipos de coisas e li romances e fanfics sobre assistentes pessoais e seus chefes. Por mais que eu não me importasse se ele me beijasse agora - ou outra coisas – isso comprometeria a nossa relação profissional.

Isso supondo que ele queira me beijar. Parece que ele pode querer, mas, novamente, eu poderia ser apenas uma confusão vigorosa e estar imaginando coisas.

Eu tusso nervosamente e finalmente desvio o olhar, quebrando qualquer que fosse o momento que acabou de acontecer entre nós.

"Eu provavelmente deveria ir. Eu tenho que, uh, fazer alguma coisa... sim".

_Brilhante, Bella. Simplesmente brilhante, imbecil._

Eu me levanto, escovando as folhas da bunda do meu jeans e olhando para baixo.

Ele está... ele acabou de verificar a minha bunda? Aconteceu tão rápido que eu não posso dizer.

Ele já está de pé e recolhendo a coleira de Leah, então eu acho que estou mais uma vez vendo coisas.

"Eu entendo. Isso foi... bom. Foi bom falar com você, Bella".

Oh meu Deus, o meu nome saindo dos seus lábios...

"Vejo você amanhã, bem cedo." Ele declara, um pouco da sua voz de chefe voltando.

"Sim, senhor... quero dizer, sim, Edward." Por que dizer o nome dele me faz pensar em outras atividades nas quais eu diria o seu nome, repetidamente?

"Ótimo. Adeus, Bella".

"Sim. Vejo você amanhã".

Esta tem que ser a tarde simples mais estranha que eu já tive.

Algo se passou entre nós hoje.

E, depois de tudo isso... como eu devo agir amanhã? Como ele se comportará? Ele vai me ignorar de novo? Ele vai reconhecer que hoje realmente aconteceu? Ou ele estava apenas brincando comigo?

Eu ainda posso ver as coisas como profissionalmente pessoais?

Quando estou em casa, eu jogo tudo sobre a mesa de jantar e pego meu celular.

"Ei, Rose? Você tem um minuto? Preciso de ajuda. Meu chefe... eu o vi hoje".

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Bem, fic nova na área... e essa é pequena, tem apenas 10 capítulos. Queria agradecer à __**DH78 **__por ter permitido a autorização dessa fic... eu amo histórias com os personagens tatuados... :)_

_Para aquelas pessoas que estão se perguntando por que eu sumi, muita coisa aconteceu esse ano na minha vida, as mais importantes e que me desestimularam muito a traduzir foram o falecimento da minha avó e do meu avô, com apenas três meses de diferença... além disso, meu trabalho tem tomado muito do meu tempo e tenho precisado viajar bastante, o que não me deixa muito tempo para traduzir._

_Como eu já disse, TODAS as fics do meu perfil serão finalizadas, por enquanto vou postar só essa aqui, mas pretendo retornar com todas as outras no próximo ano._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que têm a paciência de esperar. _

_Quanto a essa fic aqui, minha intenção é terminá-la antes do final do ano. Não vou estabelecer dia de postagem, vou esperar para ver a resposta de vc's a ela..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Eu estou dizendo a você, o cara quer você".

"Rose." Eu choramingo.

"O quê? Eu realmente não vejo qual é o grande problema. Ele é gostoso, você é quente, ele é tatuado, você é uma tatuadora... Fôda com ele e acabe logo com isso".

"Sério, Rose, você é um gênio com as palavras." Eu respondo com sarcasmo.

"Falando sério." Ela dá uma mordida no seu muffin, falando através da mastigação. "Você conseguiu uma boa olhada na tatuagem nos braços dele?"

Eu suspiro. "Não, eu não consegui, francamente. Acho que eu estava tão atordoada que ele estivesse mesmo na minha frente que eu nem sequer fiz questão de olhar. Eu sou horrível".

Que tipo de tatuador não presta atenção na tatuagem que está bem na frente deles?

Tatuadores atordoados e confusos, é isso.

Eu olho para fora da janela da cafeteria em que estamos sentadas e distraidamente olho enquanto as pessoas se movem para dentro e fora do meu campo de visão, ouvindo Rose explicar como dormir com o chefe resolverá tudo.

"Rose, eu não posso estragar esta oportunidade. Eu preciso ganhar mais dinheiro para poupar mais dinheiro. E se eu dormir com ele, e for descartada, e, mais importante, demitida?"

Os olhos azuis de Rose estreitam, silenciosamente perguntando, _você está falando sério?_

"Nunca aposte contra mim, vagabunda. Eu nem sequer o conheci e sei que, dada a chance, ele não diria não".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O resto da semana voa mais uma vez no meio de agendamento de reuniões, digitação de propostas e organização de currículos para meus substitutos permanentes.

Cullen está entrando e saindo do escritório de novo, nem sequer me oferecendo um sorriso amigável de olá. Não que nós sejamos amigos, mas, uma vez que ele sentou no chão ao meu lado em um parque e olhou através dos meus desenhos de tatuagem, você pensaria que eu poderia pelo menos ter algum reconhecimento.

O único destaque da semana é o meu salário.

Caramba. É um aumento considerável, e eu não estou reclamando nem um pouco.

Preciso manter minha distância profissional e manter um sorriso no meu rosto pelo momento e ser uma boa pequena assistente pessoal.

Sábado chega de novo e eu felizmente valso para a loja de Jasper, amando o zumbido das agulhas e Zeppelin detonando ao longo dos alto-falantes. Fecho meus olhos e respiro. Um dia eu terei um lugar como este.

"Garota Bella! Como você está, Luz do Sol? Você está tagarela esta manhã." Jasper diz, batendo no meu ombro enquanto entra atrás de mim para ver a agenda sobre o balcão da frente.

"Por que eu não estaria? Estou no meu lugar favorito do mundo. O que você tem para mim? Lembre-se que Rose virá de novo depois do almoço".

"Não se preocupe. Tenho uma garota que quer uma tatuagem de pena branca em seu pescoço, então isso deve mantê-la ocupada esta manhã. Oh, e eu tenho esse cara chegando um pouco mais tarde. Ele quer fazer algumas adições a uma manga parcial que ele começou. Eu poderia tê-la assistindo, já que você não tem muita experiência em fazer adições".

"Ok, soa como um plano." Eu respondo antes de me preparar para o meu primeiro cliente. Parece que será um dia agitado... exatamente do jeito que eu gosto.

A garota que quer a pena é super agradável. Ela me diz que sempre foi fascinada por tatuagens, mas é virgem nas tattoos. Ela fez algumas pesquisas de imagem no Google para projetos de tatuagens originais e realmente ama a ideia da tatuagem branca.

Eu não a culpo. Eu mesma tenho um par de tatuagens brancas em mim. Elas são realmente bonitas e discretas.

O almoço vai e vem e Rose aparece na hora certa. Hoje nós estamos focando em conseguir um pouco de cor, e logo nos estabelecemos em um silêncio confortável em meio ao zumbido hipnótico das agulhas.

Quando termino o último pedacinho em seu torso, o carrilhão da porta soa, sinalizando que alguém entrou na loja, mas eu estou muito focada no que estou fazendo para olhar para cima. Jasper está na frente, de qualquer maneira, para cumprimentar quem quer que seja.

Mas, assim que eu desligo a agulha e limpo a pele dela, eu ouço.

Aquela voz. A que provoca arrepios na minha espinha.

Não... _não não não_... não pode ser.

_De todos os dias..._

Jasper está agitando as mãos com o meu chefe. Edward Cullen.

Ele não me viu ainda, e eu me dirijo imediatamente de volta para Rose, deixando meu cabelo me proteger do inevitável.

"O quê? O que é isso? Bella, você está branca como um lençol. O que está dizendo algo, porque você é pálida a maior parte do tempo, de qualquer maneira." Rose diz, tudo sussurrado e preocupada.

"Shhhhh! Não tão alto! Ele ouvirá você!" Eu silvo, distraidamente limpando o meu espaço de trabalho... que já está limpo, veja você.

"Quem?" Ela olha para a frente da loja. "Espere... Bella, ele é...?"

Ótimo. Eu posso ver sua pequena mente trabalhando, colocando dois e dois juntos.

"É o meu chefe, Rose. Maldição, o que eu faço?" Eu olho para ela, pedindo pelo que, eu não sei mesmo.

Seu sorriso maldoso cresce e eu sei que estamos em território perigoso. De repente, ter Rose aqui não parece ser uma boa ideia.

"Bem, você não tem muito tempo, já que ele está vindo para cá em três... dois... um..."

"Ei, Bella".

Eu me viro lentamente para trancar os olhos com Edward... bem ali na minha frente...

Ele está vestido totalmente casual em uma camiseta preta de gola V e jeans, seu braço tatuado e sorrindo em plena exibição. Agora eu posso ver as linhas nítidas de um dragão em estilo japonês, entrelaçado com ondas e chamas, descendo para a sua mão. Trabalho incrível, muito alta qualidade. O outro braço não é uma manga completa, e o que espreita de debaixo da borda da sua camiseta parece com um crânio com rosas, ou algo assim. Eu quero ver mais.

No entanto, algo de repente me atinge.

Ele sabe que eu já trabalhava aqui? Ele planejou isso o tempo todo? Aquele post-it em sua gaveta... hmmm...

"Oi, uh, olá, Edward. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Antes que ele possa responder, Jasper entra na conversa.

"Eu sabia que reconheci seu nome, cara. Você é o chefe de Bella, certo?"

"Sim, Bella é minha assistente pessoal..."

"Assistente pessoal temporária." Eu interrompo, falando sem pensar. Má idéia. Agora, Edward parece um pouco... desapontado? Ele olha para mim e sorri sem humor antes de olhar para baixo, exatamente quando Jasper fala novamente, sem perceber a troca. Mas, um vislumbre para Rose e eu sei muito bem que _ela_ percebeu isso.

"Mundo totalmente pequeno, cara. Então, como você conhece Emmett?"

"Uh, nós trabalhamos no mesmo lugar. Somos amigos há alguns anos".

"Emmett? Seu colega de faculdade, Emmett?" Eu pergunto para Jasper.

"Sim. Ele esteve aqui um par de vezes, lembra? Aquele fodido nó celta que eu fiz nos ombros dele?"

"Mmm, Emmett McCarty. Eu certamente me lembro dele." Rose ronrona. Eu esqueci completamente que Rose teve uma coisa pelo amigo de Jasper no minuto em que o viu... uma vez... tipo, há quatro meses.

Eu estreito meus olhos para ela antes de sentir o calor de Edward perto de mim e congelar. Ele fala bem em cima do meu ombro.

"Ei, isso é muito legal".

Rosa sorri para algo acima do meu ombro. "Obrigada. Eu não posso levar o crédito por isso, no entanto. É tudo Bella. Ela é uma porra de um gênio. Eu sou Rose, a propósito, melhor amiga dela".

Ela estica sua mão e Edward aceita rapidamente, seu braço levantando ao redor e em cima de mim para alcançar a dela.

E, claro, a essa altura eu perdi toda a capacidade de falar.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, e eu acredito nisso. Bella tem um grande olho." Edward responde, olhando para mim. Deus, minha cara deve parecer como se eu tivesse visto um fantasma... isso é certamente como eu me sinto. Meus dois mundos estão de repente colidindo ao meu redor.

"Bem, você está com sorte, cara. Eu estava esperando ter Bella me ajudando com o sombreamento que você queria. Só se você estiver de acordo com isso, porém, é a sua pele e tudo." Jasper disse , caminhando em direção à sua estação.

Edward sorri para mim como se segurasse algum segredo que eu não posso esperar para compartilhar. É insanamente quente.

"Sim." Ele faz uma pausa, procurando o meu rosto antes de acrescentar, "Eu verdadeiramente gostaria disso... muito. Só se você estiver confortável com isso, Bella".

Eu não sei como responder. Poderia ser um aceno de cabeça, ou um zumbido, ou um guincho... Eu não tenho a maldita idéia, mas Rose bufa atrás de mim e eu sei que terei que planejar matá-la mais tarde.

O sorriso de Edward cresce para um status _mega-mortal-mate-me-agora-eu-quero-você._

"Bom. Eu estarei lá." Ele brinca , apontando na direção de Jasper.

Depois que eu recupero o uso das minhas habilidades vocais, eu suspiro e observo sua bunda perfeita enquanto ele se afasta.

"Oh, você está tão em apuros, minha amiga." Rose diz enquanto eu passo o curativo nela. "Esse homem está louco por você".

"Pare com isso, Rose".

"Você sabe disso. Lá no fundo, você sabe que ele a quer. Inferno, a eletricidade no ar entre vocês dois poderia acender a árvore de Natal do Rockefeller. E, em algumas horas, você terá suas mãos todas sobre ele." Rose acrescenta, um brilho mau nos seus olhos.

Minhas mãos.

Todas sobre Edward.

Meu chefe.

Meu chefe tatuado.

Deus me ajude.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Morrendo de rir com esse capítulo... essa Rose é doida demais, não acham? Quem tb está curiosa para Emmett aparecer nessa história? Quero só ver a reação de Rose..._

_Muito obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram. E que tal todas vocês que colocaram a fic no alerta e nos favoritos comentarem tb? Não custa nada e não dói nada tb..._

_Até o próximo cap._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Duas horas mais tarde, eu estou na sala dos fundos tomando um copo de água e tentando me acalmar. Felizmente, Rose foi embora pouco depois de eu ter feito seu curativo. A última coisa que eu preciso é ter Rose pairando e dando risadinhas ao fundo enquanto eu trabalho no braço do Cullen.

Falando nisso...

"Ei, Bells. Estou pronto para você aqui." A voz de Jasper atravessa a loja.

Maravilha. Jasper terminou.

Minha vez.

Com um profundo suspiro final, eu saio da sala dos fundos e faço meu caminho para a área de trabalho de Jasper. Eu não posso nem fazer-me olhar para o Cullen, e eu posso totalmente sentir seus olhos em mim. É partes iguais enervante e excitante.

"Está ótima, Jas." Eu comento, olhando por cima dos contornos do desenho de Jasper. Ele acrescentou mais flores e um violão espreitando de trás do crânio que o Cullen já tinha.

Ver a tatuagem dele de perto é surreal. Eu nunca pensei que estaria nesta posição, muito menos o marcando. Jamais.

"Obrigado, garota Bella. Ele é todo seu. Edward, você está em boas mãos." Jasper bate o punho com o meu... _outro _chefe e dá um tapinha no meu ombro.

"Eu não duvido nem um pouco, Jas. Obrigado, cara. Está ótima." O Cullen diz, e eu o encaro, tentando esconder o quanto eu estou apavorada. Ele, ao contrário, parece tranquilo como um grilo. Estúpido sorriso torto. Olhos verdes dançando. Ele está fodendo comigo.

"Eu deixei as cores que estamos usando para fora para você – tenho certeza que Edward pode dar-lhe todas as informações que você precisa sobre o que ele quer. Divirtam-se, crianças!" Jasper pisca.

Eu aceno silenciosamente e sento no banquinho giratório, avançando-o para mais perto do braço do Cullen. Eu sei que ele ainda está olhando para mim, mas eu preciso me controlar e entrar em modo de trabalho.

Eu começo a preparar minhas ferramentas e tomo respirações profundas, calmantes, mas me arrependo imediatamente. Eu estou tão perto dele que posso sentir o cheiro fraco da sua colônia. Está misturada com o seu calor natural e eu estou tendo um momento muito difícil encontrando a minha calma interior com o Sr. Sexo na minha cara e dominando meus sentidos.

Eu olho para a obra de Jasper novamente, observando os contornos perfeitos de flores e violão e tentando obter uma idéia sobre onde devo começar. Eu estou nervosa para marcá-lo: além de ser prejudicial para a minha própria sanidade sexual, eu estou permanentemente o marcando... meu chefe... Cullen... Edward. Se eu estragar tudo, ele sempre terá a prova física do meu fracasso.

"Então, você quer que o violão seja vermelho?" Eu pergunto, minha voz rouca. Eu ainda não posso me fazer olhar para ele. Isso pode me matar.

Eu o ouço limpar a garganta antes de responder. "Uh, sim. Acho que combinaria bem com o resto, certo?" Sua voz envia arrepios pelo meu corpo e eu arrisco um olhar para o rosto dele.

Meu Deus do céu. A camiseta preta acentua o verde dos seus olhos e as luzes acima fazem vários tons de vermelho-bronze dançarem através do seu fodido cabelo.

Eu percebo que ele está olhando para mim, aparentemente divertindo-se com a minha flagrante cobiça.

Desvio o olhar e entro em posição para fazer minhas primeiras marcas. Coloco as luvas nas mãos e faço mira no trabalho que tenho que fazer.

_Eu devo ser profissional. Eu devo ser profissional. Eu devo ser profissional..._

Continuo cantando esse mantra na minha cabeça enquanto a agulha vibra para a vida e eu faço os primeiros golpes em sua pele. Minha outra mão segura seu braço, emoldurando minha área de trabalho enquanto o calor da sua pele infiltra através das minhas luvas.

Eu o sinto ficar um pouco tenso. Sombreamentos tendem a ser um pouco mais desconfortáveis, uma vez que envolve mais do que uma agulha e repetidos golpes no mesmo local, então eu sei que ele não deve estar amando isso.

"Você está bem?" Eu pergunto baixinho antes de olhar para ele. Eu espero ver seu rosto amassado e tenso, e está... mas eu não tenho certeza que é apenas dor.

Eu sei que, para muitas pessoas, fazer uma tatuagem pode liberar endorfinas e, para alguns, o processo pode ser uma coisa de prazer- dor... pode ser excitante, sexual...

Meus amigos, Cullen parece gozar por ser tatuado.

Sua mandíbula aperta enquanto seus olhos apertam fechados, mas, como se sentisse meus olhos nele, os seus próprios abrem novamente e trancam com os meus. Sua respiração é irregular e o olhar é encapuzado.

Sim, ele está excitado.

"Sim." Ele diz com a voz rouca. "Eu estou bem".

Eu aceno, engolindo em seco e focando novamente na tarefa em mãos. Eu não posso me fazer olhar para ele de novo enquanto estou trabalhando em sua pele, então eu rapidamente caio no estado zen que conheço bem. Antes que eu saiba, uma hora se passou e eu me afasto para avaliar meu progresso.

Está fodidamente incrível, se eu posso dizer.

"Vamos fazer uma pequena pausa. Você gostaria de algo para beber?" Eu coloco minhas ferramentas para baixo e me preparo para levantar, tomando cuidado para não olhar para ele. Antes que eu possa ir embora para a sala dos fundos, sua mão envolve gentilmente em torno do meu pulso. O calor do seu toque imediatamente atira através do meu braço como uma corrente e eu congelo no local. Eu ofego e treino meus olhos para a parede à sua frente.

"Você vai olhar para mim, Bella?" Sua voz é um zumbido baixo que atrai meus olhos para os dele.

Eu tento agir não afetada, mas não tenho certeza de que está funcionando muito bem. O canto da sua boca levanta um pouco, um desafio. Eu pisco rapidamente. "Bem? Água? Refrigerante?"

Ele olha por mais um momento antes de desistir. "Água está bom".

"Ótimo. Eu já volto. Dê uma esticada, talvez dê uma olhada por aí." Eu aponto para o espelho, afastando-me em direção ao porto seguro da sala dos fundos.

Assim que entro nela, eu fecho a cortina e me inclino contra a parede, tentando ganhar compostura. O que diabos acabou de acontecer? O que diabos ele está tentando fazer? Ele veio aqui sabendo onde eu trabalho? Eu estou abalada, mas decido que não vou deixá-lo me intimidar. Este é o meu domínio. Aqui é onde eu prospero. Ele pode ter o escritório... este lugar é meu.

Vou até a geladeira e pego uma garrafa de água, mas, logo depois que eu a fecho e antes que eu possa virar, eu sinto o calor familiar bem atrás de mim. Eu não posso me fazer me mexer. Então sua voz no meu ouvido.

"Bella..."

Eu me viro para encarar Edward, que está de pé não mais do que um sopro de distância de mim. Seu olhar é intenso e eu juro que ele está prestes a me beijar, mas ele não beija. Em vez disso, ele se inclina e fala perto do meu ouvido, e o delicioso aroma dele é quase o suficiente para me fazer arrastá-lo para o chão e cuidar deste... problema, entre nós, de um jeito ou de outro.

"Eu juro que não sabia que você trabalhava aqui até que eu a vi hoje".

Portanto, não é o que eu estava esperando que ele dissesse. Para ser honesta, eu não tenho certeza do que eu esperava. Eu tento o meu melhor para responder com algo coerente, meu coração martelando.

"Por que eu não acredito em você? Você sabe, quando fui em sua gaveta para pegar aqueles papéis que você queria no outro dia, o nome e número de Jasper estavam anotados em um post-it preso em uma revista _Tattoo_. Quase pareceu que você plantou isso lá para mim".

Ele se inclina para trás apenas um pouco para olhar para mim, mas nossos narizes ainda estão quase se tocando.

"Eu meio que coloquei, de uma forma. Eu queria que você visse a revista lá porque eu não sabia como me aproximar de você. Eu não sou tão confiante quanto pareço. Mas eu juro que não sabia que você trabalhava para Jasper. Isso foi simplesmente sorte. Boa sorte".

"Pfft. Você não é confiante? Eu não acredito em você. Você não teve problemas em vir direto até mim no parque..."

"Eu estava fora do escritório... como eu estou agora." Ele sussurra, inclinando-se para mais perto, se isso é mesmo possível.

Oh Deus. Ele vai me beijar.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Não me matem por terminar aqui, é tudo culpa da autora... kkkk_

_Mas, o que acharam dessa aproximação deles?_

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que têm comentado, e continuem, por favor!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Este momento - seu corpo tão perto do meu que eu posso sentir o calor dele consumindo o meu próprio - é carregado com uma corrente complexa de antecipação que certamente só está vindo de mim, porque, maldito seja, ele parece muito calmo e determinado enquanto se inclina mais perto, sua bochecha áspera e mal barbeada contra a minha. Eu posso desintegrar aqui e agora.

"Bella..." O som da sua voz dizendo meu nome e o calor da sua respiração lavando meu pescoço, enviam um tremor por todo o meu corpo. Sua presença forte me prende contra a geladeira e eu instintivamente fecho meus olhos, antecipando o que provavelmente será o beijo final.

"Ei, Bellaboo, você viu Edward? Você está aqui?"

A voz desencarnada de Jasper vem do outro lado da porta e meus olhos piscam abertos, confirmando que, de fato, Edward se moveu para o outro lado da sala em um flash.

Ok, então.

Jasper entra na sala, seus olhos correndo de mim para Edward. Eu já posso ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça enquanto ele sorri muito ligeiramente na minha direção.

"Aí está você, mano. Achei que você tinha ido embora. Como está indo? Fazendo uma pausa?"

Edward limpa a garganta e arrasta os dedos da mão que não está com a tatuagem fresca pelo seu cabelo dissolutamente. Ele parece exausto. Eu nunca, jamais, o vi cansado.

Ele está com vergonha de ser visto comigo.

"Sim, cara. Ela está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Apenas fazendo uma pausa para beber água e um bom alongamento. Estamos voltando para a cadeira agora." Edward diz antes de olhar para mim.

"Pronta, Bella?" Edward pergunta.

Eu estou? Eu nem sei o que diabos acabou de acontecer no espaço de três minutos.

A voz de Edward deveria vir com um aviso.

CAUSARÁ DANOS. PROCEDER COM CAUTELA.

Eu consigo deslizar em minha persona profissional calma num piscar de olhos, no entanto, e tranco os olhos com ele. Todo negócios.

"Sim, absolutamente. Pronta se você estiver".

Eu passo por eles com propósito através da porta e tomo algumas respirações profundas antes de sentar e ficar confortável. Eu não me atrevo a olhar para a direção do som dos passos de Edward, eu estou muito humilhada. Como eu poderia ter alguma vez pensado que esse cara estaria interessado em uma garota que não está, aparentemente, em nenhum lugar da sua liga?

Ele senta e se faz confortável enquanto eu ignoro um olhar intenso que posso sentir em meus ossos. Eu só tenho que fazer o meu trabalho e acabar com isso.

Mas, então, ele tem que falar. Oh, por que ele tem que falar? Com aquela voz... a aspereza...

"Bella, eu..."

"Respire fundo, eu estou começando".

Ele faz o que é dito e eu continuo de onde parei. Após cerca de dez minutos de silêncio constrangedor, ele tenta novamente.

"Bella, eu sinto muito. O que aconteceu lá atrás... eu, é só que você tem esta - esta coisa sobre você..."

"Coisa? Sério, Cullen?" O que ele está tentando me dizer?

"Edward. Eu disse a você para me chamar de Edward fora do escritório".

"Sim, um, sobre isso. Eu acho que é melhor se nós simplesmente, você sabe, permanecermos profissionais. Este é o meu local de trabalho, o escritório é o nosso espaço de trabalho mútuo. Eu tenho que me concentrar se você quer que isso dê certo, então, por favor, vamos apenas..."

Eu balanço minha cabeça e dou a ele um olhar. Sua expressão escurece um pouco e eu realmente não posso entender qual é a mensagem.

"Tudo bem." Ele diz através dos dentes cerrados. Merda.

"Ótimo. Eu terminarei isso em cerca de uma hora ou algo assim. Tente relaxar".

Ele bufa sem humor e olha para o lado, fechando seus olhos. "À sua maneira , Swan".

Swan. Ele leu a mensagem alta e clara. Não quer dizer que não dói. Mas eu sei que estou fazendo a coisa certa, pelo meu bem, pelo menos. Eu não posso arriscar estragar as coisas no meu trabalho diário. Envolver-se com o meu chefe seria um desastre total.

Então, a hora passa. Eu trabalho, ele me ignora. De vez em quando ele se encolhe quando eu movo a agulha de uma determinada maneira para obter um melhor ângulo. Às vezes eu vejo de relance o olhar aquecido de antes, quando eu podia jurar que ele estava ficando todo quente e incomodado com o meu toque, pela dor que eu estava causando.

De alguma forma, eu duvido que ele estivesse sentindo isso quando Jasper estava trabalhando nele.

"Ok, feito. Eu vou apenas limpá-lo e deixá-lo pronto. Eu confio que você sabe como mantê-lo limpo e esterilizado enquanto está cicatrizando?"

Eu me recuso a olhar em sua direção porque eu realmente não posso lidar com tudo agora. Eu preciso separar... ficar longe dele.

"Sim, eu sei o que tenho que fazer." Edward diz com calma intensidade, e isso me obriga a olhar para ele. E agora suas palavras têm um significado totalmente novo.

Ele fala com seus olhos, eu estou aprendendo.

Eu sinto que tenho mais a dizer, mas antes de eu abrir a boca, Jasper aparece ao meu lado mais uma vez para verificar o produto finalizado. Eu tenho que dizer que é fodidamente lindo, considerando como eu estava distraída.

Jasper acena com aprovação e me dá um tapinha nas costas. "Trabalho decente, garota Bella. Estou orgulhoso de você".

"Obrigada, Jas. Ouça, estou indo para casa agora, está bem?"

"Claro. Mas eu quero você no bar esta noite. Lembra? É o aniversário de Mitch. Esteja lá às 22hs." Jasper instrui enquanto continua a conversar com o Cullen.

"Com certeza. Vejo você então. Cullen, espero que você esteja feliz com o trabalho." Eu digo sobre o meu ombro, pegando minha bolsa e saindo pela porta.

"Oh, eu estou muito satisfeito, Swan. Eu posso voltar para mais".

Oh, Deus. Essas palavras e o possível significado por trás delas. Eu posso ouvir a provocação em sua voz. Ele está fodendo comigo. Bem, ele encontrou seu jogo, porque eu resolvi manter as coisas profissionais. Eu manterei, maldição.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naquela noite, eu estou vestida com jeans skinny, regata preta e minhas botas favoritas quando entro no Spike, o local favorito de Jasper. Eu suspeito que a razão pela qual ele ama tanto, além do ambiente legal, é a proprietária... Alice.

Cabelo preto espetado, pequena, corpo revestido de couro, olhos cinzentos quase prata assassinos, tatuagens e uma atitude sarcástica. Ela é fodona, e, meu amigo. Jasper também tem uma ereção permanente por ela, e eu suspeito que seja mútuo, embora ela o descarte o tempo todo.

"Eeeeiiiii! Lá está ela! Estamos aqui, Bella!"

Eu sorrio, balançando minha cabeça para um Mitch já bêbado enquanto faço meu caminho em direção ao bar onde a gangue está. O braço de Mitch está ao redor de Leah, sua namorada de cinco anos. Ela é legal, mas sempre um pouco distante. Ela acena em saudação, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Como vai, Mitch? Que número é esse?" Eu pergunto, acenando para sua caneca meio vazia.

"Ah, caleaboca, você! É a porra do meu aniversário!"

"Sim, eu sei. Feliz aniversário, seu grandão." Ele quase perde o cumprimento com o meu punho, mas nem sequer percebe isso, muito ocupado fazendo carícias no pescoço de Leah enquanto ela conversa com Alice. Eu puxo um banquinho e a cumprimento.

"Ei, País das Maravilhas, você já não está cansada desses idiotas?" Eu aponto o polegar para Mitch e Jasper, que está ocupado conversando com alguns outros amigos, mas pega um vislumbre de Alice e eu antes de mostrar-me seu dedo médio.

Alice sorri antes de me entregar a minha Guinness. "Nah. Eles dão gorjetas boas, eu acho que vou mantê-los por perto. O que há com você? Não a vejo por aqui há algum tempo".

"Ocupada. Este trabalho de escritório que eu consegui há alguns meses não me dá muito tempo de folga. Mas, é tudo um meio para um fim, sabe?"

"Sim, bem, você sabe, assim que você abrir o seu lugar, eu estarei lá".

"O quê? Você vai deixá-la marcar você e eu não?" Jasper lamenta por trás de mim. Ele está um pouco tonto também.

"Ah, baby, eu deixaria, mas meu namorado não aprovaria." Ela o provoca.

"Você não tem um namorado." Jasper estreita seus olhos.

"Talvez. Talvez não. Talvez eu jogue para o outro time e queira as mãos de Bella em cima de mim." Ela diz casualmente, enviando-me uma piscadela provocante. Eu bufo. Eu sei por um fato que ela não é gay. No mês passado, ela teve sua língua na garganta de um cara durante o happy hour.

Os olhos tanto de Jasper quanto de Mitch arregalam para a falsa confissão, e eu reviro meus olhos para o quanto é fácil mexer com os caras.

"Contanto que eu possa assistir, eu estou no jogo." Mitch diz, e Leah o recompensa com um empurrão.

Todos nós nos estabelecemos em nossa brincadeira normal e bate-papo, até que a cabeça de Jasper levanta e ele olha para a porta. "Ei, legal, ele conseguiu. Aqui, Cullen!"

_O qu... mas... que dia? HUH?_

Eu lentamente me viro e minha respiração me deixa quando eu vejo o que está diante de mim.

Camiseta branca com decote V, calça jeans baixa e desgastada, botas, cabelo louco que eu quero agarrar e puxar, braços me provocando com suas cores, e seu rosto... aquele rosto. Seus olhos são intensos, sua expressão em pergunta silenciosa... olhando diretamente para mim.

Este homem vai me matar antes de eu ter uma chance de escapar.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Parece que o Cullen não levou muito a sério o que a Swan disse sobre serem profissionais, não é? E esse Jasper "empata foda", atrapalhou o momento dos dois...  
_

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo! Ah, e ontem terminei de traduzir todos os caps. dessa fic...  
_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Prestem atenção às ****marcas de tempo****, pessoal.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_**~ Bella ~**_

**02hs30min... Mais tarde naquela noite...**

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos entrar." Eu consigo ofegar entre beijos frenéticos. Nós estivemos nisso pelo que parece como cinco minutos contra a porta da minha casa, a boca dele deliciosamente viajando da minha boca para outras áreas de pele como o meu pescoço. Eu estou consumida com querê-lo ao redor de mim, em mim... em mim.

"Você está me convidando para entrar?" Ele pergunta roucamente, seu hálito quente e incrível contra a minha orelha. Eu faço um barulho, mas não posso dizer se é realmente uma palavra ou não. Ele pára de me beijar e eu lamento. Eu não gosto dessa coisa de parar o beijo. Deve continuar beijando.

Mas ele olha para mim e, testa contra testa, seus olhos verdes erradicam a minha última determinação.

"Bella. Você está me convidando para entrar?" Ele pergunta lentamente com propósito, nossos lábios a um sopro de distância.

Eu estou? _Sim. Certo como diabos eu estou._

"Sim." Eu aceno freneticamente e ele me beija novamente. Eu o afasto para encontrar minhas chaves e, de alguma forma, consigo destrancar minha porta, mas, em pouco tempo, eu o estou agarrando pelo V da sua camisa e o puxando para dentro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**23hs... Mais cedo naquela noite**

Depois que as apresentações são feitas e Alice levanta uma sobrancelha intrigada na minha direção enquanto eu olho o Cullen, nós nos estabelecemos em conversa fiada e silêncios constrangedores. Quinze minutos de olhar em segredo e evitar mútuo de nós dois, Edward senta ao meu lado na cabine para qual todo o grupo se mudou. O cheiro dele é incrível. Eu quero me enrolar em seu colo e cheirar seu pescoço... entre outras coisas.

"Então..." Edward começa.

"Então..." Eu imito, finalmente olhando para ele e percebendo exatamente o quanto ele está perto.

Eu olho em volta, vendo meus amigos conversar e rir, percebendo que ninguém está realmente prestando atenção para a tensão entre nós.

"Como está a cicatrização?' Eu gesticulo para o seu braço recém tatuado.

Ele inclina a cabeça depois de tomar um gole da sua cerveja. "Muito bem, obrigado." Ele olha para a sua garrafa enquanto seus longos dedos a giram levemente de um lado para o outro. O movimento é hipnotizante, e, após iniciar minha segunda caneca, eu começo a me perguntar o que mais ele pode fazer com aqueles dedos.

"Swan. Nós podemos começar de novo?"

Ok. Tanto para a conversa fiada. Ele quer mergulhar direto. Eu ainda quero testar a água com o meu dedão do pé.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu pergunto inocentemente.

"Eu _quero dizer_." Ele respira pesadamente antes de continuar. "Eu gostaria de uma oportunidade para nós começarmos de novo. Você não trabalha para mim, e eu não sou seu chefe..."

"Mas eu _trabalho_, e você _é_." Eu interrompo.

Ele geme em frustração, passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo.

"Eu _sei_ disso. Mas eu só quero que sejamos confortáveis em torno um do outro, esquecer que somos essas coisas das 09hs às 17hs, cinco dias por semana. É apenas um trabalho, Swan. Ser CEO não me define, e você ser minha assistente pessoal não define você. Então, por que isso deveria _nos_ definir?'

Seus olhos verdes são escuros sob as luzes ofuscantes do bar, mas eles emitem uma intensidade profunda quando ele olha para mim.

"Porque, Cullen, quer você queira ou não, nós somos diferentes. Você acha que a nossa apreciação mútua por tatuagem e um par de momentos que escaparam de nós significa que podemos, de alguma forma, esquecer as outras coisas?"

Flashes do que aconteceu anteriormente na sala dos fundos inundam minha cabeça e eu me lembro o que senti por ele se afastar. De repente, eu preciso de uma pausa.

"Eu sinto muito, eu só preciso de um pouco de ar." Eu tropeço para levantar quando vejo Leah e Jasper em cena. Jasper sabe que algo está acontecendo.

Eu sinto o calor da mão do Cullen agarrar suavemente meu pulso, obrigando-me a olhar para ele.

"Para onde você vai? Não vá embora." Ele está parecendo um pouco como o Intimidante Chefe Cullen, o que só fode esta situação ainda mais.

"Ela só vai para o banheiro feminino, certo, Bella? Eu vou com você." Leah entra na conversa, já me levando para o outro lado do bar. Os dedos de Edward permanecem nos meus enquanto eu me afasto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**02hs35min**

Edward fecha a porta com a perna, seus lábios nunca deixando os meus enquanto suas mãos seguram na minha cintura, segurando o material da minha regata preta. Eu cegamente nos levo para o meu quarto, a escuridão salva pela lasca de luar entrando pela minha janela.

Minhas mãos exploram cada centímetro dele enquanto nossas línguas aprofundam na boca um do outro, frenéticas como se nunca fosse o suficiente. Não é. Não é o suficiente.

Nós dois podemos fingir que o álcool é de alguma forma o culpado por esse ímpeto de luxúria, que tudo isso é um erro, mas nós dois estaríamos mentindo. Não é um erro. Isto é, e sempre foi, inevitável.

Quando sua boca desce no meu pescoço e peito, eu ofego com a sensação disso, quente e elétrica. Eu agarro seu cabelo fantástico e puxo, arqueando em direção a ele para mais.

Suas mãos apertam minha regata enquanto ele a arrasta pelos meus lados em um apelo silencioso para removê-la. Eu o ajudo. Uma vez que ela está fora, ele olha avidamente para o meu sutiã de renda preta antes de colocar as mãos sobre meus seios e apertar, sua boca seguindo o exemplo enquanto suas mãos viajam para as minhas costas para soltar o fecho.

"Você é fodidamente linda, Bella." Ele diz contra a minha pele, guiando-nos para a minha cama e quase me jogando nela. Eu salto levemente, ofegando em súbita onda de luxúria se aproximando em ponto de ebulição quando ele puxa sua camisa em um movimento rápido sobre a sua cabeça.

Mais tatuagem. Puta merda, há mais. Eu sabia. Está escuro, mas meus olhos estão lentamente se ajustando e eu posso ver os redemoinhos de cor em seu peito e pelo seu torso.

Nós fazemos um trabalho rápido com o resto das nossas roupas e, lá está ele, em toda a sua fodida glória nua como um anjo technicolor com seu lindo pau em plena atenção enquanto ele paira em cima de mim.

Ele faz uma pausa e olha, olhos itinerantes sobre o meu corpo antes de parar no lugar que eu imaginei que ele notaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Seus dedos traçam o padrão no meu torso e seus olhos escurecem antes que ele se incline e faça a mesma coisa com a sua língua.

Eeeeeeee, eu estou morta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**23hs43min. No banheiro feminino no Spike**

"Você está bem aí?" Leah me encara fixamente, olhando para mim através do reflexo de espelhos do banheiro enquanto eu regulo minha respiração e espirro um pouco de água no meu rosto.

"Sim, eu estou bem".

"Você não parece bem. Então, o que há? Você fez sexo com ele?"

"Leah!"

"O quê? É uma pergunta perfeitamente razoável, a julgar pela forma como vocês dois estavam olhando para o outro. E a química, Jesus Cristo, eu estou surpresa que vocês não estavam se esfregando um no outro ali mesmo na frente de todos." Ela ornamenta seu cabelo, como se o que ela acabou de dizer não me fizesse mergulhar em uma bagunça confusa.

"Leah , eu não sei o que você pensa que viu lá, mas eu não farei sexo com ele..."

"Ainda..."

"Leah..."

"_O quê_? Oh meu Deus, tudo bem. Você quer viver neste pequeno mundo delirante e fingir que ele não quer tomá-la contra a parede neste exato segundo, vá em frente".

"Você parece minha amiga Rose." E eu sôo derrotada enquanto bato minha cabeça contra o espelho.

"Sua amiga é um fodido gênio então".

"Leah, ele é meu _chefe_".

"Sim, eu sei. Jasper me disse. Ele também me disse que acha que vocês têm alguma coisa acontecendo".

"Ele também?" Eu giro minha cabeça em direção a ela, ainda ligada ao espelho.

Ela bufa. "Querida, eu acho que todo mundo pode ver isso." Ela termina e inclina seu quadril contra a pia, seus braços cruzados. "Qual é o grande problema? Você mesma disse que este trabalho era temporário".

E, pela primeira vez, eu não posso dar uma razão boa o suficiente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**02hs40min**

A língua de Edward traça as linhas pretas delicadas da minha tatuagem enquanto suas mãos ancoram na minha cintura. Deus, a sensação dele bem ali é quase demais, mas eu estou muito excitada e quero mais. Minhas mãos encontram seu cabelo e puxam forte até ele gemer e levemente morder meu osso ilíaco.

"Oh!"

Eu posso sentir o sorriso contra a minha pele. "Oh? Você gosta disso." Ele provoca, "Eu me lembrarei disso".

"Cale-se e venha até aqui!" Eu puxo seu cabelo até ele subir, seu rosto a centímetros do meu, antes que ele me devore em um beijo quente. Eu posso sentir sua ereção bem ali, e então eu posso sentir seus dedos... bem ali também. Ele geme.

"_Porra_, Bella. Deus, eu quero você." Ele geme novamente contra o meu pescoço enquanto seus dedos fazem coisas magníficas para o meu clitóris e minha entrada. Eles entram em mim: um e depois dois, até que eu sou uma bagunça quente de fodidos hormônios e desejo.

"Ung! Edward, _por favor_." Eu digo desesperadamente para a escuridão.

Ele não perde tempo.

"Você tem alguma coisa?"

"Nos fundos da gaveta superior".

Antes de eu saber o que me atinge, ele está com o preservativo e cutucando contra mim, provocadoramente deslizando através da minha umidade, antes de finalmente empurrar para dentro de mim.

E se eu não estava morta antes, eu certamente como o inferno estou agora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Meia-noite**

Outra rodada de cervejas já está na nossa mesa, e eu decido sentar ao lado de Leah desta vez, esperando que ninguém perceba enquanto eu lanço olhares para Edward.

Ele está conversando com Jasper e Mitch, mas todos eles olham para cima quando percebem que estamos de volta.

"Tudo bem agora?" Jasper pergunta, olhos apertados e conhecedores.

"Sim, Jasper, eu estou bem. Obrigada pela cerveja." Eu digo, tilintando garrafas e copos e tomando um gole.

A música de repente fica mais alta, batendo através dos alto-falantes próximos. O Spike tende a ficar um pouco turbulento por volta desta hora da noite, e uma pista de dança improvisada normalmente se desenvolve. É algo que eu geralmente amo, e eu decido que é a distração perfeita para me afastar de Edward e simplesmente deixar ir.

Aparentemente, ele tem outras idéias.

Quando Leah e eu nos estabelecemos em nosso canto da pista e dançamos, eu sinto mãos familiares envolvendo em torno de mim. Até este ponto, o álcool está entorpecendo minhas inibições, então eu me inclino nele. Deus, ele é bom, forte e quente. Um braço envolve ao redor do meu meio e eu posso sentir sua boca e respiração no meu pescoço. É o céu. A mistura inebriante dele e a música e a escuridão e a cerveja tornam-me inútil. Eu apenas sinto.

Nós não dizemos nada. Ele não tenta falar de novo enquanto estamos nessa pequena bolha. Minhas mãos descansam em cima das suas em meus quadris, e sua respiração quente está me deixando ainda mais embriagada do que a coragem líquida.

Uma música se transforma em duas, depois três. Nós silenciosamente fazemos uma pausa, olhando para o outro enquanto conversamos com nossos amigos e bebemos um pouco mais. E então, estamos de volta à pista de dança, utilizando a música como uma desculpa para nos tocar. Nós ainda não falamos. Acho que nós dois sabemos por agora o que o outro está pensando. Eu só não sei se terei a coragem de dar o próximo passo e simplesmente foder isso... ou ele.

Por volta de 01h45min, nós todos estamos muito felizes e totalmente tontos. Edward e eu nos tornamos muito mais físicos, nunca realmente deixando de tocar de alguma forma. Nós paramos de beber cerca de uma hora atrás, mas a euforia é mais sobre a sua pele na minha do que qualquer outra coisa.

Nós nos despedimos de Jasper, Alice, Leah e o aniversariante antes de sair para o ar da noite. Eu estou prestes a ir embora quando Edward agarra a minha mão.

"Eu vou levá-la para casa".

Não. Isso não é bom. Isso pode levar a coisas.

"Não, está tudo bem... Eu moro a apenas poucos quarteirões daqui, eu posso ir andando".

"O inferno que você pode. São 02hs, eu dirigirei".

"Você bebeu..."

"Duas cervejas".

"Não, eu vi você beber a noite inteira".

"Eu as prolonguei. Eu estou bem. Vamos." E, simplesmente assim, ele está me puxando na direção do seu Audi esportivo. Isso ne atinge então, que todas as suas ações foram sóbrias. Ele me quer, e não tem medo de me mostrar.

Ele abre a porta para mim, e eu me estabeleço em seu assento de couro macio, respirando seu perfume que preenche cada centímetro de espaço aqui enquanto ele fecha a porta e se instala em seu próprio assento.

A viagem é tranquila e rápida, e depois de eu dar-lhe as direções, ele estaciona seu carro em frente à minha casa.

Nós ficamos sentados em silêncio por cerca de 30 segundos antes de rapidamente nos inclinarmos um para o outro e fundir nossos lábios em um beijo ardente que faz meu corpo tamborilar.

Nós ficamos sentados ali como um casal de adolescentes se beijando, tocando, pegando, respirando pesadamente antes que ele se afaste, nossas testas se tocando.

Ele não diz uma palavra quando sai do carro, abre a porta e segura a minha mão, levando-me até a minha porta. Seus profundos olhos verdes trancam nos meus por uma fração de segundo antes que ele me empurre contra a porta e me beije novamente. Eu felizmente agarro para o passeio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**02hs43min**

"Oh! Oh, Deus! Sim! Bem aí!"

Os sons que estão saindo deste quarto, meu Deus.

Suas mãos apertam minha bunda, levantando-me mais alto para ele empurrar ainda mais profundamente quando o ângulo muda de repente. Eu quero senti-lo em todos os lugares, mas tento evitar tocar seu braço com o curativo.

"Porra, Bella... Porra!" Ele resmunga uma e outra vez na curva do meu pescoço, e o som é tão incrivelmente excitante, eu sou uma bagunça ofegante em poucos minutos. Mas ele sabe o que está fazendo, e ele faz isso durar.

Eu de repente sinto seu polegar exatamente onde eu quero, pressionando, esfregando, circulando de todas as formas certas.

"Oh meu Deus... Edward... _Oh!_"

É demais. É tudo demais e eu explodo em torno dele; luzes brancas brilhantes manchando minha visão.

"Sim. Porra, sim, é isso, baby. Maldição..."

Ele empurra forte e irregular, mais e mais fundo enquanto ele goza com um outro grunhido antes de me beijar sem sentido.

Tudo fica mais lento para um ritmo lânguido quando sua língua encontra a minha e seu corpo relaxa em cima de mim. Eu amo a sensação do seu peso, mas depois de alguns momentos, ele rola para as suas costas e me leva com ele. Eu me aninho no seu lado e envolvo meu braço ao redor do seu torso, adormecendo com a sensação de dedos levemente traçando minhas costas de cima abaixo.

Estou quase na terra dos sonhos quando o ouço.

"Isso muda tudo".

Eu adormeço antes que eu possa responder.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Respirem fundo... finalmente aconteceu, não é? E o que será que Edward quis dizer nesse finalzinho, hein? _

_Para quem perguntou, essa fic só tem 10 capítulos mesmo, infelizmente... :(_

_Mas garanto que vale muito a pena esse pouquinho._

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Eu acordo para a total escuridão, nua e enrolada em lençóis, sentindo dedos suaves trilhando um padrão no meu torso exposto. É um padrão definido e, num piscar de olhos, eu me lembro o que aconteceu poucas horas atrás. Eu estou de costas para o corpo quente que fez coisas incríveis comigo mais cedo, e estou realmente surtando.

Eu fiz sexo com Edward. Edward Cullen. Meu _chefe_, Edward Cullen.

Mas, esse momento de temor desaparece em um instante, a sensação dos seus dedos em minha pele novamente me traz de volta à superfície. Eu não digo a muitas pessoas sobre a minha tatuagem porque realmente não é da conta de ninguém. A menos que seja Edward, ele estava todo no meu negócio há pouco tempo.

Meu cisne de inspiração celta não é profundo ou significativo, mas não é uma escolha aleatória da parede também. É simplesmente uma representação de mim: meu nome, meu passado, minha família. Eu sou malditamente orgulhosa dele. Eu o desenhei, selecionando vários desenhos celtas e os transformando em algo único. Não é enorme, mas ele assume uma quantidade considerável de torso, o elegante pescoço e cabeça arqueados do cisne estampados bem debaixo do meu peito esquerdo.

E, aparentemente, Edward fica fascinado com ele.

Isso é bom, porque eu estou fascinada pelos seus dedos e o que eles estão fazendo comigo agora.

Eu sinto as pinicadas macias da sua barba por fazer e hálito quente contra a minha nuca. Arrepios explodem todos sobre mim antes do seu braço serpentear ao redor da minha cintura, puxando-me firme contra ele. Bem, _Olá aí_. Alguém está feliz em me ver.

Merda, eu finjo que ainda estou dormindo? Lanço-me sobre ele? Paro tudo isso e digo a ele que nós estávamos bêbados e precisamos dar um passo atrás? Eu não sei o que diabos fazer. As coisas eram claras mais cedo com seu pau dentro de mim, mas agora... depois de tudo...

"Pare de pensar tanto, Bella." Sua voz rouca e sexy como o inferno sussurra no meu ouvido, mas pode muito bem ser um rugido pelo que ela faz comigo. Maldito seja, ele sabe que eu estou acordada.

Oh, bem, poderia muito bem fazer mais do mesmo. Algo sobre ainda estar escuro me faz ceder, como se a luz do dia fosse quebrar o feitiço que me colocaram e tornar isto inaceitável. Então, eu empurro minha bunda para trás experimentalmente. Ele geme.

Ok, então. É um movimento.

Seu braço agarra-me mais apertado enquanto sua respiração vem em baforadas duras contra a minha pele.

"Bella, maldição." Ele diz com a voz rouca, suas mãos viajando para os meus seios e descendo para onde eu realmente o quero.

Além dos choramingos ocasionais e gemidos, eu não digo nada. Bem, isto é, até que ele me vire e deslize para dentro de mim muito malditamente rápido.

"Oh, porra." Eu mordo seu ombro quando ele estabelece o ritmo... lento e constante.

Isto não é tão fora de controle como a nossa primeira brincadeira mais cedo. Isto é mais lento, mais profundo, com mais propósito para... alguma coisa.

Eu nem sei o quê.

Não é menos notável, no entanto. Este homem pode se mover. Ele sabe onde e como, como se já tivesse memorizado cada parte de mim, o que me faz fazer isso ou aquilo.

Meus olhos há muito tempo já se ajustaram à escuridão e, quando eu alcanço momentos de felicidade depois, vê-lo gozar é quente. Ele faz essa coisa com as rugas em sua testa que...

Maldição.

Meu estômago dá cambalhotas quando ele rola ao meu lado, puxando-me para ele em um movimento rápido.

É uma coisa boa também, porque se não fosse por essa âncora, eu estaria flutuando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A luz do sol filtra através das minhas pálpebras fechadas enquanto meu corpo e cérebro retornam à consciência. Eu me estico, sentindo o aperto nos meus músculos como depois de um treino rigoroso.

Minha mente vaga de volta para o meu treino rigoroso na escuridão e, com meus olhos ainda fechados do mundo, eu rolo para me aconchegar em... lençóis frios.

Espere, o quê?

Veja, isso. Isso é exatamente o que eu estava tentando evitar.

Ele não está aqui. Eu tento escutar sinais reveladores de vida: torneira do banheiro ou chuveiro, barulhos pela cozinha.

Nada.

Finalmente, eu encaro a realidade e o novo dia sabendo que isso foi provavelmente apenas um grande erro.

Ele veio, ele viu, ele conquistou. Ele seguiu em frente.

Estou resignada com esta realização até abrir meus olhos e ver algo na minha mesa de cabeceira. Há um pedaço de papel dobrado. Eu o pego e leio através dos olhos embaçados da manhã.

_Eu não queria acordá-la. Fui para casa para minha corrida. Ligarei para você mais tarde._

_-E_

Bem, isso é simplesmente ótimo. Seria a minha sorte que eu tenho algum do melhor sexo que já tive com o meu chefe quente e ainda não sei onde tudo está na manhã seguinte.

Eu verifico meu telefone. 10hs35min. Eu provavelmente receberei uma ligação de Rosie em dez segundos... dez, nove, oito...

_Buzzzzzzz..._

"Eu estou indo. Eu estou indo." Eu gemo.

"Apresse-se. Estarei aí em dez minutos." Ela late para mim. Ela é uma nazista da yoga.

Desligo na cara dela e tomo um banho rápido e estou pronta para ir no momento em que Rose me pega para a aula.

Estamos na posição da árvore quando Rose decide me interrogar.

"Então... como foi a noite passada? Mitch estava bêbado quando você chegou lá como no ano passado?"

"Totalmente." _Inspiração profunda..._ "Foi interessante." _Expiração profunda..._

"Oh?"

"Meu chefe apareceu." _Joelhos no chão para esticar com a cabeça no chão..._

"Bem, eu imaginei que Jasper estaria lá..."

"Não. Um... Cullen. Ele apareceu no bar... Jasper o convidou." _Cabeça no chão para posição da criança..._

Eu ouço seu suspiro e sua cabeça gira em minha direção do tapete.

"Feche a porta da frente!"

_"SHHHHHHH!"_ Nossos colegas enviam olhares furiosos.

"_Shh!_ Rose, fale baixo, eles vão nos expulsar." _Cabeça no chão para guerreiro um..._

"Tudo bem." Ela sussurra. "Então, o que aconteceu?"

"O que aconteceu? Hmm. Nós nos ignoramos por cerca de dez minutos, bebemos um pouco de cerveja, ficamos tontos..." _Guerreiro dois..._

"E?" Seus olhos azuis claros me incitam a continuar.

"Nós... Hum... Bem, ele me levou para casa..." _Posição de flexão..._

"Puta merda, você fodeu com ele!"

_"Shhh!"_ Mais olhares irritados, alguns claramente ofendidos. Eu murmurei minhas desculpas a eles antes de olhar para Rose.

"Você quer calar a boca?" _Cobra..._

"Ha! Oh, em, caramba. Então, como foi? Foi ótimo, não foi?"

"Você sabe, você está gostando disso um pouco demais." _Cabeça no chão…_

"Oh, silêncio. Estou apenas feliz que você finalmente conseguiu transar." Ela diz, terminando o nosso fluxo na posição da criança.

Eu bufo sem graça. Eu não a encho com o fato de que Edward decolou nesta manhã e deixou um bilhete de cabeceira bastante genérico.

O resto do meu domingo é tranquilo e, reconhecidamente, eu continuo verificando meu telefone para ligações não atendidas, ou mensagens de texto, ou mensagens de voz. É ridículo que eu ainda esteja entretendo a idéia de que o que ele escreveu no bilhete deve ser levado a sério. Estou me transformando em "Aquela Garota" e eu certamente não quero, então eu me obrigo a focar em questões mais importantes, como trabalhar no meu portfolio de desenhos e deixar minha mente fluir em meus esboços.

Por volta das 22hs15min, eu estou com sono, meus olhos derivando fechados enquanto assisto reprises de _Big Bang Theory_. Eu me permito uma breve verificação no meu telefone mais uma vez.

Nada.

Isso é o que era tudo então. Nada.

Amanhã será apenas mais um dia no escritório.

Tem que ser.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Caramba, Edward sair de fininho foi horrível! Espero que o dia no trabalho não seja tão ruim para Bella..._

_Maaaas, não se desesperem, tudo tem uma explicação... :)_

_Até o próximo. E não esqueçam das reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"Sim, Bella. Você pode totalmente fazer isso. Você é Bella Swan: independente, sofisticada e orgulhosa. Você não voltará a verificar seu telefone 20 vezes entre aqui e o trabalho... Ok, você verificará apenas três vezes entre aqui e o trabalho, e você não _vai_, em hipótese alguma, deixá-lo vê-la quebrada. Você não vai. Porque não é assim que Bella Swan funciona".

Eu suspiro, terminando meu monólogo para o meu reflexo. Eu tenho 30 minutos para chegar ao trabalho. Estou pensando em chegar lá nem um minuto antes ou depois das 09hs. Eu serei profissional. Eu não quero que Edward... er... Sr. Cullen, tenha a vantagem em qualquer coisa hoje. Se ele considerou toda esta... _coisa, _uma foda e tchau, então que assim seja. Foi bom enquanto durou, e eu consegui transar, exatamente como Rose disse que eu deveria. Eu me recuso a deixar o que aconteceu colocar em perigo tudo pelo que eu tenho trabalhado duro para construir para mim mesma.

Já estou vestida com a minha melhor saia lápis azul marinha, blusa bordô e saltos. Meu cabelo está preso e eu sou toda negócios quando entro na Cullen Energy e me estabeleço na minha estação do lado de fora da porta do meu chefe. Eu ouço os sinais reveladores de vida em seu escritório e, às 09hs20min, ele me liga.

Respire fundo, Swan.

"Senhorita Swan?"

Sua voz é certa e muito como um CEO.

"Sim, Senhor Cullen".

"Uh... deixe-me saber quando meu compromisso das 09hs30min chegar. E se você, uh, puder pegar-me uma xícara de café, eu apreciaria isso".

Isso não soou quase como comandando nem como saudação. Hmm. Mal sabe ele que eu pedi um favor no início desta manhã.

"Eu o avisarei, senhor. Ah, e se você olhar em volta na sua mesa de café, eu tive Seth trazendo seu pedido da Starbucks exatamente antes de você vir para o escritório, já que eu fui incapaz de fazer isso".

"Oh, uh..."

"Há mais alguma coisa, senhor?"

Alguns momentos de ar morto caem entre nós, e eu odeio isso. Eu odeio muito.

"Não. Não, Senhorita Swan. Isso é tudo. Obrigado." Ele diz, quase desanimado, antes de desligar.

_Vê? Você pode totalmente fazer isso. Mantenha isso profissional._

Quando seus associados chegam a tempo um pouco mais tarde, eu aviso o Cullen e os deixo passar. Eu acho que estou bem até que sua porta abre e ele marcha para fora, seus colegas bem atrás dele. O flash em seus olhos quando ele olha para mim quase me derruba na minha bunda. Ele quase parece enlouquecido, determinado, afetado... preocupado.

"Senhorita Swan, eu terei o meu encontro na sala de conferências. Eu gostaria que você percorresse a lista de potenciais candidatos para assistente pessoal durante um almoço de trabalho, para que possamos agendar entrevistas o mais rápido possível." Ele diz, começando a se afastar.

_Oh, Edward, quão pouco você me conhece._

"Oh, Sr. Cullen, não há necessidade. Eu tomei a liberdade de agendar entrevistas hoje para você. Você terá entrevistas consecutivas após o almoço até às 17hs, e eu remarquei suas reuniões com clientes para amanhã".

Tome _isso_, Cullen!

Ele congela, a cabeça girando lentamente em minha direção. Seus olhos queimam nos meus com algo inominável. Sua mandíbula aperta. Eu sei qual é o sabor dessa mandíbula.

Sua expressão se torna uma máscara fria. CEOward está de volta. "Eu entendo. Que... eficiente da sua parte. Muito bem. Nós faremos isso do seu jeito. Senhores, sigam-me, por favor." Ele diz, guiando os homens para longe e pelas portas duplas. A atmosfera muda, sugada da sala como através de um aspirador, e eu fico sozinha, sem ar para respirar.

O que acabou de acontecer?

Algumas das abelhas operárias olham com olhos curiosos e eu rapidamente me faço parecer ocupada, quando, na verdade, eu sou apenas uma poça de nada por dentro.

Cerca de dez minutos depois eu recebo uma mensagem de texto. Meu coração salta ao som do zumbido.

_Nós precisamos conversar._

A coragem.

_Conversar? Agora você quer conversar? Isso é fascinante. – B_

_Você parece chateada. Você deve me permitir a chance de explicar. – E_

_Eu não acho que haja alguma coisa que você precise dizer. Seu bilhete disse tudo. – B_

_Eu não quero pedir desculpas por mensagem de texto. Eu preciso vê-la. – E_

_Você me viu esta manhã. Sinto muito, Sr. Cullen, mas eu tenho uma tonelada de trabalho a fazer antes da sua primeira entrevista às 13hs. Por favor, deixe-me trabalhar._

E, com isso, as mensagens de texto terminam. Eu sou uma bagunça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na hora do almoço, eu como na minha mesa, despejando sobre a agenda do Cullen para os próximos dias. Há muita coisa acontecendo: reuniões em todo o lugar, algumas delas com VIPs. Não parece que o Cullen terá muito tempo de folga. Ainda bem. Eu preciso fazer a localização do meu substituto rapidamente para que eu possa voltar para o meu cantinho na terra dos cubículos e voltar a ser uma outra lacaia corporativa. Basta fazer o meu trabalho, guardar o meu dinheiro e ir andando com a minha carreira real.

O Cullen não retorna até quase os últimos minutos de almoço. Estou no meio da mordida quando ele vem rapidamente como um homem em uma missão.

"Meu escritório... agora." Ele diz sem sequer um olhar em minha direção. Deixo minha comida de lado e levanto, varrendo minha saia para migalhas antes de tomar uma respiração profunda, segurando minha cabeça erguida e entrando em seu escritório... o escritório que cheira tanto a ele que meus joelhos quase falham.

Eu fico parada exatamente dentro do escritório, ao lado da porta, e a fecho. Ele está três passos à minha frente. Antes de eu sequer ter tempo de responder, ele me tem presa à parede, seus braços me enjaulando de cada lado da minha cabeça, seu corpo irradiando calor que me traz de volta à noite de sábado.

"Por que você é tão teimosa?" Ele pergunta rispidamente, sua voz me fazendo vibrar de belas formas indecentes.

"Sobre o que você está fal-"

"Pare. Simplesmente pare de fingir que o que aconteceu não aconteceu".

"Você é aquele que foi embora, lembra?"

"Sim, eu sei. E você não me deixará explicar-"

"Oh, vamos ver. Você perdeu seu telefone celular. Você foi abduzido por alienígenas. Você acordou com um caso grave de amnésia-"

"PARE!" Ele rosna, e não é justo que ele soe tão fodidamente gostoso quando está bravo. _Simplesmente _não é justo.

Minha boca bate fechada e seus olhos se concentram em meus lábios e, meu Deus, eu acho que ele vai me beijar.

Mas não.

"Meu pai teve um derrame no domingo de manhã, Bella".

Acho que eu ouvi pneus cantando, mas é provavelmente o meu cérebro travando para uma parada brusca.

"O quê? Você está falando sério? Cullen, se isso é algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto..."

Antes que o Cullen possa responder, há uma batida tímida. O Cullen se afasta com a velocidade da luz, virando-se e arrastando as mãos pelos cabelos dissolutamente. Eu tomo um momento para me recompor e abrir a porta.

"Oh, aí está você, Bella. Acho que há alguém aqui para uma entrevista? Ela está esperando lá fora. Devo deixá-la entrar?" Giana, de três cubículos para baixo, pergunta, de olhos arregalados.

"Nos dê um minuto..."

"Sim, deixe-a entrar".

Nós dois falamos ao mesmo tempo e Giana parece um cervo nos faróis, pobre menina.

"Deixe-a entrar, Giana. Obrigada." Eu digo suavemente, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

Quando estendo a mão para abrir a porta e sair, eu ouço as palavras finais do Cullen.

"Nós não terminamos, Srta. Swan. E não. Eu não estou brincando".

Ele soa rejeitado e quebrado. E eu me sinto uma idiota.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu realmente me sinto uma merda. Eu vejo potenciais candidatos entrarem e saírem do escritório dele pelo resto da tarde até por volta das 17hs. Cullen me liga para voltar ao seu escritório e eu olho em volta para ver que os poucos empregados remanescentes já estão fazendo as malas para ir embora, dando-me pequenos acenos enquanto saem.

Aqui vamos nós.

Depois de bater suavemente, eu entro, tentando avaliar o comportamento do Cullen. Foi um longo dia, e eu tenho algumas desculpas a fazer.

Ele está sentado com a cabeça entre as suas mãos, os dedos entrelaçados em seu cabelo, mangas arregaçadas até seus antebraços... tatuagem visível. Ele está exausto, e eu me sinto terrível. Eu quero ir lá e montar nele em sua cadeira executiva cara e abraçá-lo. Eu só quero senti-lo perto. Mas eu continuo enraizada no lugar, silenciosamente implorando a ele para olhar para mim.

Quando ele finalmente levanta a cabeça, olhos tristes em mim, eu surto. Oh, não. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

"Como está o seu pai? Você já teve alguma notícia?" Eu sussurro, mas, mesmo isso soa malditamente alto neste espaço entre nós.

Ele respira fundo e exala forte e rápido.

"Ele está bem. Ele está em seu próprio quarto privado desde esta manhã. Nós estávamos apenas esperando alguns testes voltarem. Até o momento, tudo dá negativo, mas ele sofreu um derrame moderado. Ele ficará no hospital por mais alguns dias." Ele se inclina para trás em sua cadeira, a cabeça apoiada contra ela, olhos fechados.

Eu me aproximo mais, dando pequenos passos em direção a ele até que estou de pé ao seu lado. Eu quero tanto tocá-lo, para oferecer algum tipo de conforto.

"Por que você veio trabalhar hoje? Por que você simplesmente não ficou com ele?"

"Os médicos disseram que ele estava estável, e ele basicamente me chutou para fora. Acenou com a cabeça quando perguntei se ele queria que eu fosse embora. Ele pode ser um idiota teimoso às vezes".

"Parece alguém que eu conheço." Eu digo, tentando aliviar o clima. Funciona. Eu posso ver uma pequena elevação de um lado da sua boca.

"Eu sinto muito por não ligar para você. Foi uma mistura de coisas... o tempo passou por mim com tudo e..."

Eu o calo, meus dedos impulsivamente descansando em seus lábios. Com os olhos ainda fechados, suas mãos lentamente levantam e estendem para encontrar meus quadris. Quando minhas próprias mãos finalmente penteiam seu cabelo - algo que estive morrendo de vontade de fazer desde que entrei em seu escritório - Edward se move para a frente até que sua cabeça pressiona contra minha barriga e seus braços tatuados envolvem em torno do meu meio. É uma sensação boa... incrível... eu nunca mais quero sair.

"Eu deveria estar pedindo desculpas a você." Eu admito.

"Por quê? Você não fez nada para se desculpar. Você só reagiu à minha falta de comunicação. Eu queria ligar, Bella... mas, eu não sei. Você tem sido um pouco nervosa com toda a coisa de você-eu, e eu acho que me preocupei que arrastá-la em uma emergência de família e pedir para você ficar comigo seria demais e muito cedo para você. Então, eu deixei de lado. Imaginei que a veria hoje e explicaria, mas acho que eu deveria saber que você ficaria chateada. Você é quente quando está chateada, a propósito".

Eu rio enquanto massageio sua cabeça. Ele está tentando aliviar o clima também.

"Só quando estou chateada?"

Ele olha para mim, o queixo no meu estômago. Seus profundos olhos verdes me matam, como sempre.

"Não apenas quando você está chateada".

Maldito seja ser profissionalmente pessoal. Eu me movo para lentamente sentar em seu colo, abaixando minha cabeça até meus lábios encontrarem os dele. O beijo é suave e gentil, até que não é. Uma necessidade profunda floresce entre nós e eu não posso mais negá-la. Mas a minha eu sensata, embora amarrada e amordaçada pela minha eu excitada, consegue romper, as palavras 'você ainda trabalha para ele' ecoando na minha cabeça. Eu diminuo o beijo até que eu possa delicadamente afastá-lo.

Ele parece um pouco confuso, malditos lábios beijáveis, todo com beicinho e adoráveis e inchados.

"Nós não podemos fazer isso aqui. Não enquanto eu trabalhar para você." Eu digo cuidadosamente, aliviando o vinco entre seus olhos com os meus dedos.

"Bem, isso é fácil. Você está demitida".

Sim... eu posso ouvir aqueles pneus cantando na minha cabeça novamente.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ufa, parece que o problema foi só a falta de comunicação mesmo... e agora que Bella está demitida, como vc´s acham que serão as coisas?_

_A "desculpa" do Edward por não ter ligado foi boa, não acharam?_

_Até o próximo. Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_**~ Bella ~**_

"O quê? Desculpe-me? Diga de novo?"

As palavras saem correndo em uma longa seqüência de confusão.

_Demitida?_ O que diabos ele está fazendo?

Edward apenas encolhe os ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

"Você está demitida." Ele diz de novo antes de mergulhar a cabeça no vão do meu pescoço e ombro, lábios beijando e me fazendo tremer toda. Mas eu estou muito chocada para me deliciar com as sensações.

"Sim, eu ouvi da primeira vez." Eu me afasto até que ele se inclina para trás e olha para mim sem entender. "O que diabos você quer dizer com eu estou demitida? Eu preciso deste emprego, Edward. Você sabe disso".

Edward ostenta um sorriso diabólico e aperta meus quadris suavemente.

"Você está demitida da sua posição como minha assistente pessoal. Eu contratei alguém hoje. Posso te beijar agora?" Ele pergunta, sem esperar por uma resposta quando se inclina de volta em meu pescoço. Minha mão o pára mais uma vez.

"Então, espere. Eu já não sou sua assistente pessoal?"

"É o que parece".

"Mas se eu voltar para o meu antigo emprego, você ainda é meu chefe".

"Não, não diretamente. Não se você se transferir para um departamento diferente. Parece que o Relações Públicas está à procura de alguém para lidar com tarefas de escritório. Seria uma mudança lateral de onde você está agora, assim você não teria um rebaixamento e você receberia o mesmo salário que recebe comigo. _Agora_, eu posso te beijar?"

Eu estou chocada. Chocada, eu digo a você.

Minha boca fica aberta tempo suficiente para Edward supor que é um convite e ele beija meu lábio inferior antes de sugá-lo entre os dele. Meus lábios respondem automaticamente e o beijam de volta, mesmo antes do meu cérebro ter uma chance de reagir à notícia.

Minha mão o empurra para trás mais uma vez. Ele bufa e faz beicinho como uma criança que teve seu brinquedo favorito tirado. É fofo. Eu acho que é um ótimo acordo, mas não posso resistir à tentação de mexer com ele um pouco.

"O que o faz pensar que eu simplesmente aceitarei o trabalho? Quero dizer, você nem sequer me consultou. Você simplesmente tomou a decisão por mim só porque você quer entrar nas minhas calças. Isso é meio fodido, Sr. Cullen." Eu digo, minha testa enrugada e os braços cruzados com falsa raiva. Os olhos de Edward arregalam de surpresa e talvez ele esteja um pouco assustado. Boa. Isso será divertido.

"Bem, eu, hum... Bella, eu apenas pensei... uh-"

"Você pensou o quê?"

"Quero dizer, eu sabia que você estava economizando para a sua própria loja e tudo, e eu quero estar com você, e não apenas pelo sexo, embora o sexo seja fantástico, mas... eu, não, eu pensei que você queria estar comigo também, então eu assumi, talvez incorretamente, que você queria as mesmas coisas que eu queria, então..."

"Então?" Isso é muito divertido. O Sr. CEO Gostosão está perturbado.

Ele engole em seco antes de continuar. "Era ou transferi-la para um departamento diferente para que você não perdesse seu emprego, ou eu faço o que eu queria fazer há um tempo e invisto em um estúdio de tatuagem. E eu tinha a sensação de que você lutaria comigo com unhas e dentes contra eu investir em sua loja para tirá-la do chão. Então, aí. Essa é a minha história." Ele terminou com um aceno final.

Eu apenas olho. Eu não tenho palavras.

Ele investiria na minha loja? Tão emocionante quanto esse conceito é, e tanto quanto há uma parte de mim que aproveitaria a oportunidade, eu não podia. Ele está certo. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu aceitaria o investimento. Mas não Edward. Isso estragaria essa... _coisa_ na qual estamos prestes a embarcar, e eu não posso ter isso. Ele está certo. Eu quero estar com ele.

"Eu estraguei tudo, não foi?" Sua voz é baixa, derrotada. Eu sinto suas mãos afrouxarem seu controle... _Oh, não. Não, não, não, não, você não estragou._

Eu não penso quando tomo seu rosto em minhas mãos e planto um beijo nele.

No início, seus lábios não se movem, provavelmente pelo choque. Mas isso não dura mais do que alguns segundos antes de ele responder, suas mãos vagando para cima e para baixo em meus lados e, finalmente, pousando na minha bunda. Quando eu respondo com um pouco de esfregação, seu gemido sinaliza que as coisas estão prestes a ficar um pouco loucas em seu escritório.

"Então, eu estou demitida? Oficialmente?" Eu ofego quando ele esfrega seu nariz e morde e lambe meu pescoço.

"Mmhmm, sim." Ele responde, não se preocupando em separar seus lábios da minha pele.

"Então eu assumirei o cargo no Relações Públicas, e você me tomará em seu escritório, já que você não é mais meu chefe".

Aquela pequena revelação o faz pausar, mas apenas para procurar meus olhos, olhar para os meus lábios e, finalmente, dar-me aquele louco sorriso sexy que me deixa louca. Num piscar de olhos ele está de pé e me carregando, minhas pernas firmemente envolvidas em torno dele enquanto ele corre para trancar a porta, pressionando-me contra ela enquanto faz isso.

"Oh, Deus!" Eu solto um gritinho quando o sinto pressionado contra mim exatamente no ponto certo, ganhando uma risada sombria dele contra a minha clavícula.

Uma vez que ele me deposita no mesmo sofá onde nós tínhamos nossos almoços de trabalho, nós fazemos o trabalho rápido de eliminação e movemos apenas as peças de roupas necessárias para chegar ao que nós dois queremos. Sua boca faz sua coisa mágica por toda a minha pele. Parece que ele gosta de ver meus seios, porque meu sutiã se foi em segundos, substituído pela referida boca mágica.

Quando estamos alinhados e prontos para ir, eu preciso ouvi-lo dizer isso de novo.

"Diga isso de novo".

"O quê?" Ele ofega, os olhos arregalados e confusos.

"Diga. Isso. De. Novo".

Eu sorrio com ele uma vez que isso o atinge. Ele fala contra a minha boca.

"Você está demitida".

"Aleluia. Agora, fôda-me".

"Sim, senhora".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mais algumas semanas passam enquanto eu me ajusto ao meu novo departamento e minha relação de amizade com o CEO. Nós contamos ao seu pai sobre a nossa situação, e ele não pareceu se importar, contanto que nós não ostentemos isso no escritório. O fato de que eu estou em um andar diferente consegue manter nosso tesão na baía...

...pelo menos no trabalho.

As horas de folga são uma história completamente diferente.

Eu passo a maioria das noites em sua casa, já que é mais perto do trabalho, mas uso meus finais de semana para ficar na minha casa.

Ele fica lá também.

É neste sábado de manhã cedo que estamos descansando em minha cama, lençóis e membros emaranhados um no outro, quando ele traz à tona alguma coisa.

"Eu quero outra tatuagem." Sua voz está grogue e rouca e sexy. Eu quero transar com a sua voz.

"Sério? Onde?" Eu pergunto, desenhando padrões aleatórios em seu peito.

"Eu quero uma manga no outro braço, terminá-la. Eu quero que você faça isso".

"Bem, eu certamente estou lisonjeada. O que você quer?"

"Eu quero a peça que escrevi para a minha mãe embrulhada ao redor do meu antebraço".

Ah, sim. Outra coisa que eu descobri sobre ele. Ele toca piano e brinca de compor. Ele me tomou em seu grande piano de cauda depois que tocou para mim.

Eu amo aquele piano.

Estou um pouco nervosa sobre como fazer esta peça em particular, já que é muito pessoal para ele.

"Você tem certeza que eu sou a artista certa? Tenho certeza que Jas pode fazer um trabalho melhor nisso-"

"Você não se vê claramente, Bella. Seu trabalho e sua habilidade já são excelentes, e isso significaria mais para mim se você fizesse. Eu confio em você." Ele aperta seus braços em volta de mim, beijando-me na testa. Não é o suficiente para mim, e eu estou tão emocionada com o seu pedido que eu monto nele e mostro a ele o meu apreço mais algumas vezes antes de eu ter que ir para a loja mais tarde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eu respiro fundo quando entro na loja e me delicio com o início da manhã tranquila que ela oferece antes dos clientes chegarem. Eu coloco minhas coisas sob o meu posto de trabalho e vou para a sala dos fundos procurar por Jasper. Ouço sons e vozes estranhas quando abro a porta.

"Jasper? Ei, Jas, você está por aqui? Adivinha o queeeee... Oh, puta merda!"

"Porra! Maldita seja! Feche a maldita porta, B!"

Eu estou congelada no lugar, incapaz de tirar meus olhos da cena que eu desejo que fosse lavada do meu cérebro com água sanitária. Ali, diante de mim, estão Jasper e Alice fazendo algo do Kama Sutra no sofá.

O sofá no qual eu nunca sentarei novamente.

Vejo um flash da bunda branca de Jasper enquanto ele luta para colocar sua calça jeans de volta. Alice só pode rir e espia por cima do ombro dele, dando-me um pequeno aceno.

"Ei, Bella".

"Um, ei. Ok. Eu vou apenas... fechar a porta e... coisas... sim".

"Merda." Jasper murmura quando eu finalmente fecho a porta e rapidamente faço meu caminho até a recepção, onde eu me torno tão ocupada quanto possível.

Vinte minutos passam e eu levo o meu primeiro cliente para a minha estação e o preparo. Alice é a primeira a surgir, completamente composta e parecendo fodona como sempre. Ela pisca e faz um pequeno aceno enquanto se dirige para a porta.

"Tchau, Bella. Venha para o bar em breve!" Ela ri.

Eu balanço minha cabeça e rio de mim mesma, ainda um pouco abalada pela imagem de momentos atrás.

Jas sai alguns segundos depois, a imagem da compostura enquanto ele senta em sua estação e finge estar ocupado. Eu não posso resistir as provocações.

"Jasper Whitlock, seu cachorro manhoso, você-"

"Cale a boca, Swan." Ele me corta, mas, quando olho para cima, eu vejo que ele está sorrindo para si mesmo.

Eu balanço minha cabeça uma última vez antes de voltar toda a minha atenção para o meu cliente.

As coisas parecem estar funcionando para todos nós. Especialmente quando Edward me envia uma mensagem de texto mais tarde.

_Jantar esta noite. Use aquele pequeno vestido preto com a coisa de uma alça. E não esqueça os saltos. 20hs. Eu terei o carro a buscando. – E_

_Uau. Um pouco exigente, Sr. Cullen? Eu tenho uma mente para ficar curiosa. – B_

_Eu tenho incentivos. E sua curiosidade não permitirá que você me convença. ;) – E_

Maldito seja, ele está certo.

_Tudo bem. 20hs. Para onde vamos? – B_

_Você descobrirá. –E_

_Segredo. – B_

_Você está em necessidade de saber o básico. Tenho que ir. Impressionar minha namorada leva tempo e precisão. – E_

"Eu acho que não sou o único estupidamente apaixonado".

A voz de Jasper explode minha pequena bolha Edward. Meu rosto dói de sorrir tanto.

Ele passa por mim para chegar à frente da loja e virar o sinal FECHADO.

Suas palavras me fazem parar de respirar por um momento. Eu poderia desmaiar.

"O quê?" Eu tento esconder meu surto arrumando minhas coisas e limpando excessivamente.

"Você. Eu conheço essa cara. A mesma que eu recebo quando Alice envia mensagens de texto sexuais para mim".

"Eu não estava enviando mensagens de texto sexuais".

"Você não negou que está apaixonada. Interessante. Eu podia jurar que você lutaria comigo até o amargo fim e negaria, negaria, negaria".

Sim. Por que eu não lutei com ele sobre isso? Claro que eu me apavorei quando ouvi a palavra de quatro letras, mas eu não a neguei. Hmm.

"Nós não nos conhecemos há muito tempo, Jas".

"Ainda não é uma negação".

Eu suspiro quando me dirijo até a porta para ir para casa. Jasper olha para mim com expectativa.

"Você está certo. Eu não neguei." Eu afirmo enquanto sorrio e saio sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Edward pensou em tudo sobre demitir Bella... e parece que o relacionamento deles está mais sério, não acham?_

_Infelizmente estamos chegando ao fim dessa fic... :(_

_Deixem reviews e até o próximo._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_**~ Bella ~**_

No momento em que Edward me pega naquela noite, minha mente processou a palavra A e como ela pode soar se eu disser isso em voz alta. Eu até olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho enquanto estava aplicando um pouco de gloss para os lábios, encorajando-me a dizê-las. Eu fiquei lá parada por uns bons dez minutos.

Nada saiu.

Não que eu não sentisse isso. Eu não sei quando isso aconteceu, mas posso admitir livremente os sentimentos agora...

Pelo menos para mim.

Admitir isso para Edward é uma história toda diferente.

Eu fico olhando para o seu perfil enquanto ele habilmente manobra pelas ruas. Ele enviou-me uma mensagem de texto logo antes de eu sair do trabalho, dizendo-me que ele mudou de idéia e que me pegaria em seu próprio carro. Então, aqui estamos nós, seus usuais olhos verdes piscinas escuras enquanto o sinal da rua passando ocasionalmente os faz piscar de esmeralda cristalino. Sua mandíbula certa e forte. A tatuagem em seu antebraço e pulso fazendo-me contorcer-me em meu assento. Tenho certeza que tomá-lo na minha boca seria desaprovado no momento. Parece ótimo na teoria, mas eu não acho que qualquer um de nós queira morrer.

Como é que eu consegui esse cara? Eu ainda não sei. Eu perdi o memorando.

Quando ele se vira levemente para pegar o meu olhar antes de devolvê-los para a estrada, seus lábios formam um sorriso maroto enquanto sua mão procura pela minha no meu colo, levando-a à sua boca, onde eu sinto a doçura do seu beijo. Ele me derrete toda vez.

"Você ainda não vai me dizer para onde estamos indo, não é?" Eu finjo irritação.

Ele descansa nossas mãos entrelaçadas no console central, seu sorriso crescendo.

"Nem uma chance." Ele responde, balançando sua cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

Maldito seja.

Dez minutos depois, chegamos a uma parada em frente a um edifício abandonado em uma parte da cidade que está em transição de despejo dos traficantes para refúgio para os jovens e artistas. Eu estou completamente confusa.

Edward sai do carro e abre o meu lado, mão estendida. Eu fico olhando para ela e, em seguida, para o seu rosto.

"Onde nós estamos? Por que aqui?" Eu cuidadosamente pego sua mão antes que ele me guie para fora do carro e em seus braços à espera. Ele ri da minha confusão.

"Confie em mim, sim?" Ele diz quando me beija levemente e me puxa para ficar na frente da fachada do edifício.

"Tudo bem. Mais uma vez, por que nós estamos aqui? Existe algum clube subterrâneo com jantar elegante no porão? Nós comeremos ouriço e piranhas levemente crocantes?"

Edward fica atrás de mim, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de mim e beijando aquele pequeno ponto entre meu pescoço e ombros que me faz querer tirar a roupa e fazer o indecente aqui.

"Eu queria a sua opinião".

"No quê?"

"Este edifício".

"O que tem ele?"

"Eu o comprei".

"Você o quê? Por- por quê?"

"Eu tenho planos. Escritórios em cima, lojas na parte inferior. Talvez uma galeria, ou-"

"Ou o quê?" Eu o interrompo. Eu o sinto respirar fundo contra a minha pele, quase como se ele estivesse ganhando força a partir disso.

"Há um espaço para algumas coisas, mas, eu estava pensando, se você quiser... quero dizer, se você algum dia precisar disso..."

Eu me viro em seus braços e o encaro, questionando. Seu rosto mostra incerteza, esperança escondida.

E então eu entendo.

"Mostre-me." Eu peço e o vejo expirar em alívio. Ele sorri novamente e me puxa para a entrada de uma pequena loja. Eu ando em um espaço escuro aberto, colunas industriais dividindo, mas não fechando. Aberto, estruturas do chão ao teto onde as janelas que uma vez existiram sugerem que havia uma grande quantidade de luz natural quando era vivo.

Sua mão aperta a minha enquanto caminhamos mais para dentro e eu quase posso sentir a energia do que isso poderia ser. Vozes das pessoas e o burburinho familiar de atividade, música e zumbidos.

Quando olho para Edward mais uma vez, ele está me olhando como se eu fosse gritar e machucá-lo, rabo entre as pernas, se ele tivesse um. O pensamento de que ele poderia estar com medo de mim me faz sorrir, o que o preocupa ainda mais quando ele registra isso.

"Olha, eu sei que não deveria ter feito isso, mas, sério, o edifício está no verdadeiro estado primordial, e mesmo se você optar por não usar este espaço, é um bom investimento para mim. As projeções para esta parte da cidade já indicam o dobro na população em cinco anos. Todos esses profissionais jovens e solteiros se misturando com artistas jovens e solteiros e músicos. Se você não acha que é isso o que você quer, eu posso sempre alugá-lo para uma galeria, ou uma boutique vintage, ou-"

Eu o interrompo com um beijo ardente, um que eu tenho certeza que ele nunca esquecerá.

"Você comprou todo este edifício com o pensamento de que eu _poderia_ querer abrir o meu lugar aqui?"

O rubor em suas bochechas é quase cômico, considerando o quanto ele é grande, magro, tatuado e musculoso, mas, lá está ele, corando como uma menina da escola. Eu o amo.

"Eu te amo".

Aí. Eu disse isso. Contra os seus lábios. Quente em sua boca.

Ele expira e inspira bruscamente, surpreso, talvez. Francamente, eu estou surpresa comigo mesma.

Ele se afasta levemente para olhar para mim, saltando de um olho para o outro. Ele está à procura de um centímetro de provocação.

"Não brinque comigo, mulher." Ele rosna de volta contra os meus lábios. O som da sua voz vai para baixo, para baixo.

"Eu pareço estar brincando?" Eu pergunto em desafio, tecendo minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo. Seus braços envolvem firmemente em torno de mim, levantando-me centímetros do chão até que estejamos ao nível dos olhos. Seu olhar é firme e inegavelmente sexy.

"Bella Swan, eu te amo mais do que eu pensei que poderia amar alguém, algum dia. Na minha vida." Ele me beija suavemente, mas é evidente que ambos queremos mais e ele intensifica sua conexão, buscando, ansiando. Eu o quero. Realmente. Sempre.

"Então, você ficará com ele? O espaço?" Ele murmura contra a pele sensível sob a minha orelha e eu tremo do contato, as vibrações da sua voz, suas palavras. Suas palavras...

"Não. Eu não ficarei." Eu sussurro e ele congela. Eu sorrio, agradecida que ele não pode me ver. Mas então ele continua e eu estou surpresa que ele não esteja lutando comigo sobre isso. Ainda.

"Tudo bem. Eu estava esperando um não. Estava esperando por um sim, mas eu entendo." Suas mãos se estendem sobre as minhas costas, movendo-se amorosamente para cima e para baixo até que estejam sobre a minha nuca. Ele se afasta e seus olhos são tão loucamente verdes e claros, ecoando o que ele está sentindo. Janela para a alma e tudo isso. Isso momentaneamente me distrai.

"Eu não estou dizendo que nunca. Eu não estou pronta ainda. Mas, assim que eu conseguir um bom conceito, e um pouco mais de dinheiro disponível, eu totalmente ficarei com ela".

Edward sorri tão brilhantemente, como uma criança no Natal. Isso faz meu coração disparar.

"Eu vou reformá-la. Restaurar tudo para você. Quando você estiver pronta. Você me avisará".

Eu aceno, porque não tenho palavras para o quanto eu amo esse homem, e quanto ele acredita em mim.

Naquela noite, nós fazemos amor lentamente, nunca tirando os nossos olhos um do outro até que um e depois o outro não possa deixar de fechar os olhos para o êxtase avassalador que vem com estar com alguém que completa você. Minhas mãos traçam cada linha da sua tatuagem, observando como os padrões de cor mudam quando eu pressiono meus dedos contra elas. Ele faz a mesma coisa com o meu cisne branco no meu tronco, como se estivesse queimando a sua marca dentro dele. Eu sou o seu cisne.

Nossas cores misturando-se com o outro até que nos tornamos um contorno de linha desenhado de amor e paixão.

Algo me diz que isso será sempre assim.

Sempre.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Adorei a surpresa do Edward e como a Bella encarou isso... _

_O próximo cap. é o último... não esqueçam das reviews._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Epílogo**

_**~ Bella ~**_

Seis meses passam antes de eu ceder e dizer a Edward que eu quero o espaço. Ele sabe. Ele sempre soube que eu o aceitaria, bastardo presunçoso. O espaço tem todos os sinos e assobios - equipado especificamente para um estúdio de tatuagem. Durante esses seis meses, Edward vinha nos finais de semana quando eu estava trabalhando e eu o marcava como prometido. Adicionando redemoinhos de manuscrito musical, sua canção para sua falecida mãe. A música envolvendo ao redor do seu antebraço, entrelaçada com rosas vermelhas e lírios.

Ele também solicitou outra tatuagem. Um cisne celta correspondente sobre o seu coração.

Ele foi recompensado generosamente nessa noite em especial

Eu dei o meu aviso prévio de duas semanas cerca de dois meses mais tarde para a Cullen Energy, e Jasper organizou para mim uma festa de despedida em seu estúdio.

Alice e Jasper acabaram surpreendendo todos nós e voltando da convenção de tatuagem em Las Vegas com tatuagens correspondentes de anéis em seus dedos anelares esquerdos. Fugidos. Ele capturou a garota dos seus sonhos.

A Swan Ink abriu suas portas logo depois, completa com uma enorme festa, e um pedido de casamento de Edward.

Sim. Ele me pediu em casamento na frente de 50 dos meus amigos mais próximos, colegas de trabalho, clientes presentes e futuros. Eu queria matá-lo.

Em seguida, saltar nele.

Eu disse que sim.

Porque, duh.

E, aqui estamos nós, quatro anos depois. Este estúdio é o lar, um ponto central para todos sobre quem nos importamos. A pequena Lily veio ao mundo há três anos e encheu o último espaço em meu coração que eu não sabia que estava faltando. Ela passa seus dias comigo no estúdio, em seu pequeno estúdio que montamos para ela quando ela me disse que queria pintar. Então, lá vai ela, seu cantinho do céu artístico, desenhando imagens de sereias e cachorrinhos e imagens da mamãe e papai, manchas de cor em suas peles.

O sino da porta toca enquanto eu estou com um cliente e eu sei que é ele. Eu estou sorrindo enquanto ouço Lily guinchar e correr gritando "papai" do topo dos seus pulmões e eu paro e me viro para pegar a minha parte favorita do dia. Eu o observo, mangas arregaçadas e mostrando sua tatuagem para o mundo, pegar sua filha e balançá-la no ar em meio às suas risadinhas. Eu não posso conter meu coração em meu peito. Ele tranca seus olhos verdes, os olhos de Lily são da mesma tonalidade, e caminha diretamente com a nossa menininha em seus braços coloridos e planta um beijo estalado no meu pescoço.

"Como estão as minhas meninas?"

"Suas meninas estão muito bem. Acho que você deve arregaçar as mangas da sua filha, no entanto".

Ele me olha com ar de dúvida e faz conforme solicitado. Para cima e para baixo dos seus braços, Lily pintou imagens intrincadas com seus marcadores laváveis . Ele sorri, mais orgulho naquele sorriso do que de qualquer grande negócio corporativo fechado certamente.

"Uau, Lilly, nós podemos ter que contratá-lo. Você quer trabalhar com a mamãe?"

"Papai bobo. Eu _tabalho _com a mamãe todo dia!"

"Malditamente certa. Diga a ele, querida".

"Sim, sim, sim. Você está pronta para mim?"

"Sim, só terminando com Ryan aqui".

"Está ótimo, Bella." Meu cliente diz. Ele tem uma peça enorme em suas costas na qual eu já registrei inúmeras horas, mas ele está me pagando muito dinheiro, então eu não estou reclamando.

Depois que eu faço o curativo nele e ele vai embora, Lily volta para seu canto e eu trabalho no meu marido. Ele está adicionando mais uma peça ao seu cisne. Lilases entrando e saindo dos nós e, enquadrando isso, a data de nascimento da nossa filha rolada dentro das pétalas. É lindo... se eu posso dizer.

Enquanto eu trabalho, Edward ainda me dá aquele olhar aquecido que faz minhas regiões mais baixas parecem como se fossem explodir. Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes nós furtivamente entramos na sala dos fundos depois de horas.

"Você está feliz?" Ele pergunta enquanto eu trabalho. Eu paro e encontro seus olhos.

"Ridiculamente demais. Tudo isso é mais do que eu jamais esperei. Eu desistiria de toda esta loja, porém. Isto é bolo. Você e Lilly... vocês são tudo para mim".

Edward sorri calorosamente e se inclina para a frente até que nossos lábios se encontram docemente.

"Eu te amo".

"De volta para você, Sr. Cullen".

**FIM**

_**Nota:**_

_Ah, que final fofo para eles, achei lindo essa Lily querendo os desenhos nos seus braços tb..._

_E, chegamos ao fim de mais uma fic, espero que vc's tenham gostado tanto quanto eu._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que comentaram e acompanharam. E obrigada principalmente à DH78 que me permitiu traduzir essa fic._

_Deixem reviews pela última vez aqui!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
